


A  warm  family

by Tumi000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, NP, Spanking, 甜宠, 纯爱, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 48,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumi000/pseuds/Tumi000
Summary: 这里仅供某些想看文但暂时没有注册到废文网账号的小可爱看文，楼主懒，重新贴文太费劲了，这里也不能保证章节的完整连贯性，看心情看精力贴上来这边，完整章节的全文请移步“废文网”，谢谢。（以后这类问题一概无视不回答。）





	1. 212

路浔眨巴眨巴眼睛，一听凌柒要他自己说怎么罚就不乐意了，哪里有人挨打还要自己说数目的，委屈得要死，再说说清了的话凌柒肯定是不满意的。  
凌柒也不恼，淡定的开口，“那就按钱罚，一块钱换一下，同意吗？”  
路浔一听，差点没跳起来说不好，又被凌柒一只大手给了压回去。一块钱一下，就刚刚凌柒说的那里，就八百多下了，还不如直接打死他算了呜呜呜……  
拿过檀木戒尺，凌柒直接搁在人屁股上，冰凉僵硬的触感让路浔身子一哆嗦，又想哭了，“不，不好呜呜呜……”  
“哪里不好？”凌柒耐性那叫一个好了现在。  
“太，太多了，会痛死打死的呜呜呜……”路浔一把鼻涕一把泪的哀嚎着，鼻涕全都蹭在了凌柒的裤子上。  
“我问你，你自己不说。”凌柒压了压戒尺，很是淡定。  
“说，说，我说呜呜呜……”路浔哭着喊，“十下，十下好不好！”  
如果不是气氛不合适，凌柒都要被路浔逗得不怒反笑了，十下，亏他说得出来！  
“不好，继续说！”凌柒直接拒绝。  
“呜呜呜，我再也不乱花钱了，二十，二十下！”不能再多了，戒尺打人也很痛的！  
凌柒挑眉，“这是罚你乱花钱吗？”  
“不，不是……”路浔哭得难受，想起昨天才吃到嘴的烤串，哪里敢说实话，但是就算他不说，凌柒肯定也是猜到了，“那，那五十好不好！”  
“翻倍。”凌柒不打算重罚他，不等于就要轻饶了他。  
路浔哆哆嗦嗦的哭着，不敢再反驳，凌柒的意思已经很明显了呜呜呜。  
不再等他撒娇讨饶卖可怜，凌柒直接一手将人给紧紧压制住了，然后就是毫不犹豫的挥手。  
戒尺带着风，在凌柒的摆手上下间，狠狠砸在了路浔的屁股上，靠近腰间的臀部，立刻就留下了一条鲜明的红痕。  
“嗷呜呜呜呜！！！”路浔痛得大喊大叫，没想到凌柒第一下就这么重力度，砸得他眼冒金花。  
凌柒也不指望他报数了，这力度才五成，就把自己给吓成这样，都不知道说他些什么好了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”手起手落，凌柒就是干脆利落的五下，从上往下，砸在了路浔的屁股上。  
路浔痛得乱颤，上半身不能动就想扭着下半身，双脚痛得乱蹬，小脸都白了，换了旁人指不定都心疼得赶紧将人抱紧怀里好好哄着了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”又是五下，将路浔的小屁股全都覆盖了一遍，就已经一片粉红色了。  
“唔，唔，痛，呜呜呜……”路浔咬着牙不想哭，不想那么丢脸，可实在是忍不住，哭得那个一个哔哩吧啦的。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——啪啪啪啪啪——”又是十下，戒尺叠着上一轮的伤痕砸下去，覆盖出了新的伤痕，颜色又红了一分，痛得路浔那叫一个尖叫，刺耳得凌柒恨不得把他嘴给堵上。  
不知情的，还以为他凌柒干嘛他了呢！  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里仅供某些想看文但暂时没有注册到废文网账号的小可爱看文，楼主懒，重新贴文太费劲了，这里也不能保证章节的完整连贯性，看心情看精力贴上来这边，完整章节的全文请移步“废文网”，谢谢。（以后这类问题一概无视不回答。）


	2. 213

才五十下戒尺下去，已经把路浔的小屁股，上上下下抚摸了五遍了。  
深红红肿的伤痕，一条条痕迹分明的愣子，严重的臀峰处更是带着星星点点的淤紫。  
凌柒自己下的手，力度有多大自己心知肚明，就是路浔太不耐打了，皮肤又嫩，叫得那叫一个可怜，把旁观者都给吓到了一两分。  
凌柒停了下来，一手贴在路浔那发热发烫的“发酵馒头”上，一边等着路浔喘气。  
挨了多久的戒尺，就哭了多久，凌柒都替他觉得嗓子疼呢，都不知道流了多少的水份了，眼睛肯定又得肿上两天。  
偷买零食不是什么大问题，虽然凌柒不赞成他们乱吃垃圾食品，但是也知道这种事根本不能从根源杜绝，偶尔嘴馋了也就当做没看到。  
就是路浔这次确实过分，几乎每天都在各种胡吃，中午在局里不好好吃饭，晚上回来又是随便吃几口应付着。  
次数一多，凌柒没有表现出来，但其实早就闷了一肚子的气了。  
不至于令行禁止，但是得有分寸。而路浔的底线和分寸，永远都是靠着凌柒的敲敲打打才勉强能挤出来一点。  
再往屁股蛋上面落戒尺，就有点重了。  
凌柒等人哭够了，才把人重新抱回怀里，任由路浔缩在他怀里，无声的撒娇。  
确定怀里的人安稳下来了，凌柒才开口，“伸手。”  
路浔一听，立刻就明白过来了，凌柒这是要抽他手心，瞬间就是惊慌失措的眼神看着凌柒，下意识的把手往背后躲。  
凌柒眉一挑，显然也没想到路浔还敢有胆子躲藏，就那么看不出喜怒的眼神盯着路浔。  
“轻，轻一点，呜呜呜……”路浔一边带着沙哑的嗓音哭着，一边哆嗦着把藏在身后的手掏出来，双手举高，白嫩的掌心向上，等着凌柒宰割。  
呜呜呜，他不是故意的，他不是故意把手往后面藏的，就是太害怕了，心里条件反射呜呜呜。  
凌柒不为所动，很是淡定的加罚，“还有五十下，一只手二十五下，再加五下。”  
路浔手抖得更厉害了，却不敢不从，只能把手伸得更直，认下了这加罚。  
凌柒先是将路浔的右手压下来，让人环紧自己的腰部，双腿微微调整，确保路浔不会掉下来，还得确保这姿势不会压到人屁股上的伤，最后再伸手抓住了路浔左手的手指头。  
凌柒的戒尺一举起，路浔立马就怕得闭上了眼睛，不敢去看，只能僵硬着手，把头埋在凌柒的肩窝处，任由凌柒落戒尺。  
戒尺带着风砸下，落在了路浔白白嫩嫩的手掌心，痛得路浔抓紧了凌柒的衣服，呜呜喊痛，却僵硬着身子不敢乱动，显然刚刚凌柒多五下加罚还是有很大的影响力的。  
路浔手心能落尺的位置就那么一小块，才十下戒尺，就已经微微泛肿了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——啪啪啪啪啪——”又是十下戒尺，路浔的手掌心肿起来两指高，又痛又麻，哭得那叫一个惨。  
最后的十下戒尺，直接将路浔的小手抽得像个红面馒头一般，红肿油亮得像是能发光。  
  



	3. 214

左手挨完了三十下戒尺之后，路浔已经是哭得上气不接下气了，凌柒都怀疑他会不会哭得缺水。  
将人从怀里挪出来，凌柒示意路浔在自己面前站好。  
屁股上的伤痕，让路浔站得浑身不得劲，挤压的疼痛让他左脚踩着右脚，站得那叫一个摇摇晃晃，他哭得眼睛都干涩了快要哭不出了，喉咙也有种冒火的迹象，很想去摸摸自己的屁股，但是左手十分明显的涨痛，让他不敢。  
知道向啊柒求饶也不会有任何的心软，路浔这回站得屁股痛手痛的，却是垂着头没有看凌柒，可算是止住了哭泣。  
“右手伸出来。”路浔的罚，还差右手的三十下了。  
路浔一想到凌柒那六亲不认的性子，就能猜到自己的右手肯定会是落得跟左手一样的遭遇了。  
一想到自己顶着两个红肿淤紫的发面馒头，路浔就难受得要死，别说出门了，就连吃饭喝水，换衣服上厕所都是个问题。  
这么个挨打法，真的就是不断的凌迟，不是就痛那么一会，是要你痛个彻底，今天痛完明天痛，无时无刻都在痛着的那种。  
可是明知道是这样，路浔又哪里敢不服从，刚刚条件反射的收回手，已经是换来了狠狠的五下了，他哪里还敢。  
路浔伸手右手，平伸出去，然后将自己要多可怜有多可怜的左手也伸了出来，手臂将右手垫了起来。  
其实路浔的目的很单纯，他就是怕自己的右手挨不住往下掉甚至是收回来，为了不再加罚，他只能让左手垫着提醒下自己。  
但是在凌柒看来，可就不是这么一回事了。怎么看，都有种路浔是故意伸出来晃悠的，好让他凌柒看看，他是怎么把人的左手揍成这么个凄惨样的，顺道让他凌柒心疼下，好下手轻点。  
本来看着路浔摇摇晃晃站着，凌柒还有点心疼的，寻思着减一半的力度，好给这小崽子留半只手吃饭的，但是现在看来，路浔并不需要了。  
决定好了按照刚刚的力度之后，凌柒也不再等待，伸出戒尺点了点路浔的手，示意路浔开始。  
看着戒尺举起来，路浔已经是闭上眼睛不敢去看了，只能颤着手去恐慌着戒尺不知道什么时候会落下。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”五下，戒尺已经将路浔的掌心给覆盖了一遍，先是白痕，然后迅速的开始发红。  
“嗷呜！”路浔痛得紧抿嘴唇，不是他不想哭，而是他真的已经哭得嗓子都干了，哭不出声来了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——啪啪啪啪啪——”手起手落，十下戒尺，凌柒将路浔的手掌心已经覆盖了两遍了。  
路浔疼得小脸直皱，脸色惨白，如果不是屁股疼得他挪不动，路浔觉得自己肯定要跳起来了。  
乖乖的任由凌柒责打的模样，让凌柒的心难免也跟着软了下来，看着那已经肿起来两指高的手掌心，也有点于心不忍了。  
最后的是五下，凌柒减了起码一半的力度，迅速的砸向了路浔的手心。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 215

虽然力度很轻，但是砸在伤痕累累的手心上，再轻也是疼的。  
因为是最后的几下，挨完之后，路浔原本紧紧绷着的小心脏也跟着放松了下来，一个没站稳，眼看就要摔下去了。  
凌柒反应也是够快，赶紧将人给接住了，不然真摔下去，屁股就真的要开花了，指不定这锅还得他凌柒来背了！  
凌柒抱着人走到书房另一边——他平时办公的区域，示意路浔自己靠墙站好。  
路浔屁股疼，不想站，但是凌柒一句“不想站就去坐着”，就把他后路给堵死了，只能提着裤子惨兮兮的面对着眼前的白花花的墙壁。  
不是路浔不想穿裤子，也不是他屁股太疼他套不进去，而是凌柒压根就没有让他穿裤子的意思，所以他只能像个犯了错的小孩子一样，顶着个被家长教训之后的可怜屁股，提着裤子憋屈得要死的站着。  
明明都挨完打了，还得反省，真是让人又气又怕，不过路浔也是敢怒不敢言，最起码他已经算是挨过了这让人绝望的反省日了。  
凌柒盯了路浔好一会，确定人还有力气自己站着不会摔下去才走开，不过却没急着回去教训剩下的人，反而是在大家的错愕和惊讶下出了书房。  
听到了关门的声响，大家才敢微微动作了一下，面面相觑的相互对视了一眼，都看到了相互眼中的疑惑。  
过了起码有五分钟，凌柒才推开书房门走了进来，手上提着个手提袋进来。  
大家听到了动静，都连忙立正站好不敢再乱看，眼角的余光偷偷跟着凌柒提着的袋子，都在心里嘀咕着是什么，却猜不出来。  
凌柒将袋子放到茶几上，那一大堆的工具旁边的时候，众人更是心一颤，难道这是凌柒觉得工具不够，所以又出去拿工具了吗？  
一想到这个可能，除了路浔之外的四个人，都觉得不好了，无比的羡慕着路浔这个“带头羊”。  
虽然路浔哭得很惨，但其实他们都心知肚明，啊柒罚得并不重，只是路浔每次挨打都哭得想熬什么重型工具一样吓人罢了。  
凌柒从刚拿进来的袋子里，拿出个保温瓶——路浔专用的那个，然后往路浔面壁的那个角落走去了。  
因为挨完打，所以路浔也放松了一点，听到凌柒走过来的动静之后，都敢转过头去看了。  
然后，他就看到了凌柒拿着他的保温瓶走到自己面前，拧开盖子放到自己唇边。  
路浔下意识的动作就是微微垂头喝了一口，兑了蜂蜜的温开水，甜甜的，口腔里甜，心也跟着一起甜。  
路浔双手都挨了戒尺，捧不了杯子，凌柒也没有丝毫的不耐烦，举着杯子就着路浔的口让他慢慢的喝着，等到路浔喝了大半才收回瓶子。  
没有说话，却让气氛瞬间的温热了。  
不止如此，凌柒还从口袋里掏出了眼罩，拆开之后给路浔带上了。  
带着热度的蒸汽眼罩，贴着路浔哭得红肿的双眼，舒服得路浔差点又想哭了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. 216

“服侍”好路浔之后，凌柒又走了回去坐下，拿起紫色的藤条。  
柯镧轶见状，很是自觉的走上前了，立在凌柒面前，不用凌柒提醒都主动的红着脸脱下裤子内裤，顶着个光溜溜的屁股将裤子折好放在一边。  
柯镧轶最近都算得上是生生性性做人了，凌柒拍了拍自己的大腿，柯镧轶也自觉的没有拖延的趴了上去，手掌撑地，双脚甚至脚尖点着地板。  
凌柒一手压着人的腰，一手提了提柯镧轶的屁股，好让人屁股翘起来方便他下手，毕竟这个姿势挥藤条难度有点高。  
藤条刚放到柯镧轶的屁股上，已经激起人一连片的鸡皮疙瘩了，柯镧轶咬紧牙关，心理暗示着自己放松。  
“反省得怎样了？”凌柒不急着下手，好整以暇的开口问道。  
反省得怎样难道他不知道吗真的是！每次都要这样问，好丢脸啊！更何况之前都罚过来，偏偏到了反省日，还得再认错一次，柯镧轶郁闷得要死。  
“疲劳驾驶，熬夜玩游戏，我错了……”柯镧轶声音很闷，却不得不配合。  
“还有吗？”凌柒兜底一般的问道。  
“没，没有了……”柯镧轶突然想起那次的相亲局，眼里的心虚一闪而过，但是照理来说凌柒应该不会注意到这些小事的。  
柯镧轶背对着凌柒，自然没有看到人脸上的心虚一闪而过，但是单单柯镧轶那带着停顿的回答，凌柒就已经察觉到了异样了。  
不过柯镧轶不说，他也不着急严刑逼供，慢慢调查就是了。  
“二十下。”凌柒直接给人判刑，之前已经罚过了，今日也就是警醒作用，所以并不重。  
“嗯……”柯镧轶发出单音节鼻音回应着，瞬间僵硬了身体，等待着即将落下的“凶器”。  
越是紧张，凌柒就越是不急着下手，藤条有一下没一下的柯镧轶的屁股上流连，就连腰窝，双腿都没被放过。  
柯镧轶瞬间就软了下去，带着隐约的麻感……  
然后，凌柒的藤条就对准了时机，带着风声，落在了柯镧轶的臀部上方。  
力度不算太痛，刺痛感也还在柯镧轶的忍受范围之内，所以并没有喊出来。  
“咻啪——咻啪——咻啪——”手起手落，藤条自上而下落在了柯镧轶的屁股上，整齐的一排痕迹，也就将将泛起了一层薄薄的红肿。  
柯镧轶抿着嘴忍着，也知道凌柒是手下留情了，乖乖的受着。  
“咻啪——咻啪——”最后的五下，落在了屁股下方的臀腿处，还有两下直接扫到了大腿根部。  
“起来。”凌柒拍了拍柯镧轶微微泛肿的屁股，他打得一点都不重，没几天估计就生龙活虎了，反倒是柯镧轶紧张兮兮的压着他，可把他腿给压累了。  
柯镧轶额外挨了一下，连忙跳起来，撇撇嘴很是不满凌柒刚刚略带调戏的举动。  
凌柒又从刚刚那个大袋子里拿出水杯，让柯镧轶喝了几口热水，才指向路浔站着的角落方向。  
柯镧轶撇撇嘴，看了一眼自己的裤子，没敢穿上，只能红着脸红着耳垂磨磨蹭蹭，小碎步一般光着下半身挪过去陪路浔了。  



	6. 217

217  
还有三个，唉，真的是大家长不好做啊，凌柒表示心累得很。  
“过来。”凌柒将目光放在了恨不得缩在最后面，拼命减少存在感的许苕谙身上。  
啊啊啊——许苕谙心里哀嚎，直觉告诉他，下一个就是他了，结果真的是他的时候，又觉得无法接受这么个残酷得要死的现实。  
愁眉苦脸的往凌柒身边挪去，许苕谙觉得自己小腿都要发颤发抖了，什么叫做自己吓自己，参照许苕谙现在就是了。  
凌柒好整以暇的看着眼前的人，翘着二郎腿，很是悠哉，“来，跟我说说最近犯了什么事。”  
这话的言下之意，就是说，他许苕谙真的犯事了，不是问他反省得怎么样，而是说他做错了事让他自觉认错。  
许苕谙觉得自己更苦了这回，蔫巴巴的看了凌柒一眼，又默默的收回视线，  
“我，我不该跟你发脾气……”许苕谙磕磕巴巴的开口，往日里在外面有多张牙舞爪气势威严，现在在凌柒面前就有多怂了吧唧心虚得要死。  
“也，也不该怂恿尺子去酒吧喝酒，还喝醉了……”认这错的时候，许苕谙都要被凌柒散发出来的冷意给吓得哆嗦了。  
虽然他怕得要死，但是还是很自觉地认错，总不能因为他的怂恿，让尺子替他受罪，许苕谙的为人，让他也做不出这样的事情来。  
“还有呢？”凌柒拿起那块轻薄的小小一片的皮拍。  
“还，还有……”许苕谙绞尽脑汁，最后将思绪停留在了前段时间他们几个人一起出去吃饭的事儿上，“还有，还有我不该仗势欺人……”  
凌柒眼睛一眯，为许苕谙这认错，他刚刚本就是随口一问，准备来个“结案陈词”的，谁料到，居然真给套出些他不知道的事情来。  
不，或许不能说是他不知道，该说是他出于对他们的尊重，给予适当的自由，所以有些东西只要没有突破他的底线，凌柒就很乐意给他们这份自由，也不会过于的约束，也不会过于的关注。很多时候如果真的出了什么事，他们也是会跟自己坦白的。  
“哦？”凌柒抚摸着手中的皮拍，给出了一个不置可否的表情，既没有表露出自己的疑惑，又让许苕谙很是惊慌。  
“我，我不是故意的，啊轶……”许苕谙焦急的试图给自己辩解，柯镧轶的名字一出口，才反应过来不能这么说，连忙收了口，“那天出去吃饭，遇到了一个很讨厌的女人，缠着我们，我就让人给赶出去了……”  
听到啊轶两个字的时候，凌柒抬头看向许苕谙，意识到人将话收回去，他也没多问，任由着许苕谙继续往下说，直到听到了女人两个字的时候，脑里什么想法一闪而过，然后微微侧头看向还在那边“面壁”的柯镧轶。  
果然是有什么事情瞒着他！凌柒脑子转得很快，但是在事情没有得到证实之前，并不打算“打草惊蛇”。  
“然后呢？”凌柒又问。  
  
  
  
  



	7. 218

218  
“然后……然后那女人是我们这边公安局局长的女儿……”所以，自然是把凌柒的凌家身份给摆上来了。  
许苕谙说得那叫一个心慌乱颤，想着那天之后，那个女人也没来找过他们麻烦，自然是以为是凌柒帮他们给挡回去了，所以许苕谙很是自觉的认错。  
殊不知，那个女人压根就没有找他们算账的意思。  
“……”凌柒这么一听，就明白是什么意思了。  
“给你脸了是吧？”凌柒瞪了许苕谙一眼，“看我最近好说话？蹬鼻子上眼了都？”  
许苕谙努力的尝试着试图缩小自己的身体，要多可怜有多可怜的承担着凌柒的怒火，不敢回话。  
确实，凌柒现在是对他们越来越宽容，性格软了不少，很多小事都渐渐的不跟他们计较，放松了不少，所以也就使得大家那颗被纵容的心越来越“无所畏惧”了。  
凌柒也没指望能从许苕谙嘴里听到些什么话来，无非就是些认错求饶的话，他早就听腻了。  
“跟我顶嘴发脾气，四十皮拍。”凌柒很是直接的给人判刑，“去酒吧喝酒，主谋，一百戒尺，外加喝醉，翻倍。”  
“是，知道了……”许苕谙抿着嘴，不敢反驳，也就是说，他今天得挨四十皮拍，两百戒尺，听着还是能够接受的数目，就是不知道凌柒下手的力度了。  
许苕谙哆哆嗦嗦的，自觉把裤子给脱了，露出个光溜溜的下半身，左脚踩着右脚，不自在极了。  
凌柒招手，许苕谙以为凌柒是要他跟路浔他们一样趴腿上，默默的挪过去想要弯身，却被凌柒给拦住了。  
“跪下。”凌柒声音不大，但是许苕谙还是错愕的看向凌柒，不是很懂为什么，但是动作先于思考，已经顺从的跪了下去了。  
跪在凌柒的身前，凌柒手一压，许苕谙的屁股跪坐在小腿上。  
凌柒一伸手，挑起许苕谙的下巴，好让许苕谙的脸露出来，那块轻薄的皮拍就贴上了许苕谙的脸上，没有一点儿的劲，就是轻轻的贴上，如同抚摸一般，寻找着最佳落脚点。  
许苕谙立刻就明白过来凌柒这是什么意思了，那四十皮拍，是要掌他嘴，罚他胡乱说话……  
一瞬间就慌了，脸色“刷——”一下就白了下去，眼睫毛都是一颤一颤的，不知所措的看着凌柒。  
他，他真的，真的没有想过凌柒会掌嘴，这种惩罚，真的是比打他屁股抽得他下不来床还要来得羞辱。  
“你知道我为人，哪里错就该罚哪里。”许是许苕谙的脸色太过糟糕了，凌柒语气平静的开口，却已经算得上是十分难得的安抚了。  
但是就算是这样，也不能让许苕谙有多少的安心，求饶的话就堵在嘴边，却被凌柒那直直盯着他的眼神给压得说不出口，难受，真的很难受……  
凌柒也没记着下手，伸出自己的另一只手，放在许苕谙的头顶，有一下没一下的，轻轻揉搓着人的头发。  
  
  



	8. 219

就那么安抚了将近一分钟，凌柒才收回手，举起皮拍贴在许苕谙的脸上。  
知道逃不过，再怕也没用，许苕谙强忍着慌乱，微微抬起脸好让凌柒下手，希望自己的示弱能让眼前的人心软。  
但是凌柒又是什么人，该罚就罚，怎么会还没开打就给心疼上了。  
所以下一秒，皮拍就“啪——”一声，落到了许苕谙的脸上了。  
带着点凉意，微微的刺痛感，比许苕谙想象中的腰好上很多了。  
凌柒这么做，也是小惩大诫教训他总是管不住嘴，不是为了单一的惩罚，教育提点的意味更重，所以并没有用上多少力度。  
但是对于许苕谙来说，被掌嘴就是实打实的，难堪也是逃不过的，心里难受，也只能默默忍着。  
就是脸上刚挨了几下皮拍，许苕谙已经眼眶都红了，凌柒视而不见继续挥拍子。  
“啪啪啪——”十下皮拍，都落在了许苕谙的右边脸上，同一个位置挨了十下，也就是留下了稍稍红色的一块痕迹，并不严重。  
许苕谙知道凌柒的意思，也不闹，就这么乖乖的跪坐着挨着拍子，就是有点难受，眼泪在眼眶里徘徊，要落不落的。  
这种责罚，自然是会让人觉得羞辱多过疼痛，而且还是被其他人旁观着，换了谁都要难受的，凌柒自然也明白，而这也是他的目的，让许苕谙以后想要瞎说话的时候都能想起今天这一遭，看他还敢不敢总是管不住嘴惹他生气。  
凌柒将皮拍换了只手，开始给许苕谙的左边脸蛋添色，还是相似的力道，落在跟右边那块痕迹几乎对称的地方。  
“啪啪啪——”皮拍力度不重，许苕谙不用咬牙都能忍住，就是这么个沉默的过程，让人很是煎熬。  
难受了那么久，也就才将将二十下，让人都有点跪不住了。  
不过，凌柒并没有给许苕谙缓冲的机会，皮拍直接贴上了许苕谙的嘴唇。  
手起手落，“啪啪——”作响，这回落在嘴唇的力度比落在脸上要重，许苕谙觉得自己的嘴唇就像是被烫到了的灼痛感。  
很想逃，但是却不敢，原本卡在眼眶上的眼泪，也忍不住落下来了。  
划过红红的脸颊上，然后滴落在了皮拍上，凌柒却是直接无视，十分利落的挥着拍子。  
二十下，全都贴上了许苕谙的嘴唇，分毫不差。  
凌柒放下拍子的时候，许苕谙的两瓣嘴唇，已经是微微肿起来了。  
带着本身的唇色，加上那稍稍委屈带着眼泪的可怜表情，就像是跟人亲热了一番之后的即视感，让凌柒被瞬间吸引了心神，差点就想伸手把人拽起来，然后狠狠的亲上一口。  
手伸出去的瞬间，凌柒就回过神来了，在许苕谙察觉到他的异样之前，手微微拐了一个方向，落在了许苕谙的头上。  
“委屈了？”凌柒声音很轻，但是却让许苕谙心里一暖，有种郁闷被清扫一空的感觉。  
许苕谙抬头，跟凌柒对视了一眼，看到了人眼中的关心，更是不舍得说谎了，老老实实的点头，是的，他觉得委屈。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 220

凌柒心里发笑，不过表面倒是维持着一贯的冷然，让人看不出丝毫的情绪波动。  
手也没停，有一下没一下的撸着许苕谙的头发，给人无形的安慰。  
但是事实上，他自己也觉得，那几十下皮拍，算不得什么，也没啥好安慰的，所以嘴上什么话都没说。  
“行了，趴过来。”看人情绪恢复得差不多了，凌柒也不再废话，拍了拍自己的大腿，直接发话。  
许苕谙随着凌柒的动作看过去，然后就发现了凌柒手上不知道什么时候给把戒尺拿上手了，搁在大腿上的另一只手，无一不在提醒着许苕谙即将面临的是什么姿势。  
趴在凌柒的大腿上挨打这样的姿势，也实在是太羞人了，简直像个犯错的小孩子一样，还是被这么多的人看着！  
许苕谙原本就红的脸，此刻是更红了，跪坐在地上，没有立刻动起来。  
“要我给你数数？”凌柒挑眉，很是淡定的提醒道。  
“不！不用……”许苕谙连忙摇头，犹犹豫豫的撑起双腿，不情不愿的往凌柒的大腿上躬身。  
凌柒看着他磨磨蹭蹭的动作就觉得碍眼，直接手一伸，就把人给拽了下来，上半身贴在他的大腿上，下半身还维持着一个怪异的半弯不弯的姿势。  
凌柒手上拿着戒尺，往人光溜溜的下半身上这里敲敲，那里点点，美其名曰给他调整姿势。  
许苕谙也很是害怕身后那把看不到的戒尺，不知道什么时候会落下，下意识的赶紧摆好自己的动作，知道双腿向后眼神绷直，双手撑着地，让自己的双臀暴露在了空中的最高点。  
凌柒自然能感受到腿上人的僵硬和紧张，也不急着落戒尺，反倒是起了玩弄心，拿着戒尺在人身上流连着。  
许苕谙一时之间也搞不懂凌柒要不要揍他，身体被凌柒的戒尺弄得酸溜溜的不得劲，没绷住就有点分神了，身体也随之放松了下来。  
凌柒等得就是他放松的这一刻，在许苕谙还在神游的的同时，高高的举起，再狠狠的落下。  
“啪——”  
“呜——”完全没有准备的一下就那么落在了许苕谙的臀尖上，力度之大，疼得他瞬间喊了出声，思绪也随之回过神来，身后那火辣辣的痛感，让他瞬间清醒了。  
凌柒看着许苕谙左边臀上的那条白痕回血红肿，留下一条肿胀的红楞，就觉得右边白花花的不行，这不，跟着的一下戒尺，毫不犹豫的就往许苕谙的右边屁股给砸了下去，直至看到跟左边一样的效果，才满意的点了点头。  
许苕谙饶是有心理准备，也经不住凌柒这样不按常理出牌的开打规律，只能咬紧牙关忍着身后的痛感，完全没办法去猜测凌柒的戒尺什么时候会落在什么位置，忍得眼睛都发红了。  
完了，许苕谙觉得自己这回估计真的要折在这里了。  
按照凌柒这样的力度，别说一百下，估计五十下，他整个屁股都要开花了，更何况，他还要挨整整两百下！  
这下子，许苕谙真的开始怀疑，凌柒真的像他表面展现出来的那样风平浪静吗？还是说，对于他们去酒吧喝酒买醉的事情，凌柒早就气炸了，只是没有表现出来。


	10. 221

“呜呜呜，呜啊——”许苕谙忍得双眼发红，眼泪都要夺眶而出了，努力咬紧的牙关，也因为忍耐不住疼痛而开始断断续续的发出哽咽声。  
他真的没有想到，自己居然会被凌柒手中的戒尺，这么轻易的就给打成了这样，他才挨了不到五十下……  
五十下都不到，他就觉得自己整个屁股痛得要发麻了，整个浑圆，丝毫没有哪处会被遗漏，每一下的戒尺，都狠狠的敲下，光顾着屁股上的每一处，痛得他不知所措。  
才挨了五十下不到，剩下的一百多下，他该怎么挨啊，许苕谙疼得心生绝望，很想躲，但是自己的腰被凌柒的手紧紧的压制住动不了。  
双腿也因为他刚刚疼得没忍住踢了几下，而被凌柒双腿给压了下去，现在也就剩下个白花花的屁股暴露在空中。  
不对，他的屁股现在已经不白了，只是许苕谙这个屁股的主人并不知道罢了。  
而在背后可以纵观全局的凌柒，自然能够看到，许苕谙的屁股已经被戒尺敲得全都是红肿起来的楞子，犹如一个发面馒头一样，肿起了一指高。  
“再扭屁股我就把你绑起来。”凌柒的戒尺贴在许苕谙的“发面馒头”上，引得人身体微颤，显然是真的怕了。  
许苕谙闻言身体一僵，他也是因为太痛了所以控制不住想躲，但是此刻却被凌柒直接给点了出来。  
又羞又恼，又躲不开这折磨人的刑具，许苕谙看着眼前的地板，眼泪又开始忍不住了，很轻的嘀嗒声，然后砸在了地板上。  
凌柒看了他一眼，也看到了人掉下的眼泪，但是却没有要哄人的意思。  
敢出去喝酒，还敢喝醉在酒吧里睡着，就该有胆子来承担最后的结果。  
现在能趴在这里挨打，已经是轻得不能再轻的结果了，如果被有心人带走了，无论是觊觎许苕谙的美色，还是早有筹谋的绑匪，那后果都是凌柒所不敢想象的。  
所以，如果许苕谙不怕，那他就打到他怕为止，打到他以后要去酒吧都会想起今日印象深刻的一顿痛打；如果许苕谙没有安全意识，那他就打到他以后做事会有警惕心为止。  
不给许苕谙憋屈难过的时间，凌柒手上的戒尺继续挥舞着落下，还是许苕谙那个伤痕累累的屁股，从上往下，迎接着第二轮的责罚。  
戒尺落在原先的伤痕上，加上凌柒力度不减，承受第二次伤害得臀部，比之第一轮的痛感更重了几分，痛得许苕谙控制不住自己的眼泪，掉落得更快了。  
“错了，错了，我知道错了……”许苕谙痛得再也绷不住了，带着哽咽的嗓音，哭着认错，已经顾不上什么面子不面子的了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”凌柒手上的戒尺，还是没有停下来的意思，一下有一下，甩在许苕谙的屁股上。  
“错了，我错了，我不敢喝酒了，轻点，轻点呜呜呜——”许苕谙痛得想挣扎，却动不了，只能疯狂的摇着头，想要摆脱这痛感，嘴里各种忍着错，真的是要多狼狈有多狼狈。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 221

“呜呜呜，呜啊——”许苕谙忍得双眼发红，眼泪都要夺眶而出了，努力咬紧的牙关，也因为忍耐不住疼痛而开始断断续续的发出哽咽声。  
他真的没有想到，自己居然会被凌柒手中的戒尺，这么轻易的就给打成了这样，他才挨了不到五十下……  
五十下都不到，他就觉得自己整个屁股痛得要发麻了，整个浑圆，丝毫没有哪处会被遗漏，每一下的戒尺，都狠狠的敲下，光顾着屁股上的每一处，痛得他不知所措。  
才挨了五十下不到，剩下的一百多下，他该怎么挨啊，许苕谙疼得心生绝望，很想躲，但是自己的腰被凌柒的手紧紧的压制住动不了。  
双腿也因为他刚刚疼得没忍住踢了几下，而被凌柒双腿给压了下去，现在也就剩下个白花花的屁股暴露在空中。  
不对，他的屁股现在已经不白了，只是许苕谙这个屁股的主人并不知道罢了。  
而在背后可以纵观全局的凌柒，自然能够看到，许苕谙的屁股已经被戒尺敲得全都是红肿起来的楞子，犹如一个发面馒头一样，肿起了一指高。  
“再扭屁股我就把你绑起来。”凌柒的戒尺贴在许苕谙的“发面馒头”上，引得人身体微颤，显然是真的怕了。  
许苕谙闻言身体一僵，他也是因为太痛了所以控制不住想躲，但是此刻却被凌柒直接给点了出来。  
又羞又恼，又躲不开这折磨人的刑具，许苕谙看着眼前的地板，眼泪又开始忍不住了，很轻的嘀嗒声，然后砸在了地板上。  
凌柒看了他一眼，也看到了人掉下的眼泪，但是却没有要哄人的意思。  
敢出去喝酒，还敢喝醉在酒吧里睡着，就该有胆子来承担最后的结果。  
现在能趴在这里挨打，已经是轻得不能再轻的结果了，如果被有心人带走了，无论是觊觎许苕谙的美色，还是早有筹谋的绑匪，那后果都是凌柒所不敢想象的。  
所以，如果许苕谙不怕，那他就打到他怕为止，打到他以后要去酒吧都会想起今日印象深刻的一顿痛打；如果许苕谙没有安全意识，那他就打到他以后做事会有警惕心为止。  
不给许苕谙憋屈难过的时间，凌柒手上的戒尺继续挥舞着落下，还是许苕谙那个伤痕累累的屁股，从上往下，迎接着第二轮的责罚。  
戒尺落在原先的伤痕上，加上凌柒力度不减，承受第二次伤害得臀部，比之第一轮的痛感更重了几分，痛得许苕谙控制不住自己的眼泪，掉落得更快了。  
“错了，错了，我知道错了……”许苕谙痛得再也绷不住了，带着哽咽的嗓音，哭着认错，已经顾不上什么面子不面子的了。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”凌柒手上的戒尺，还是没有停下来的意思，一下有一下，甩在许苕谙的屁股上。  
“错了，我错了，我不敢喝酒了，轻点，轻点呜呜呜——”许苕谙痛得想挣扎，却动不了，只能疯狂的摇着头，想要摆脱这痛感，嘴里各种忍着错，真的是要多狼狈有多狼狈。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 222

“我是因为你喝酒罚你吗？”凌柒的声音冷了一层，因为许苕谙的话，明知道他是疼得受不住了，所以说胡话求饶，可凌柒还是被挑起了火气。  
下手自然也跟着变重，落下的戒尺，比之先前，更重的力度狠抽在了许苕谙的臀腿处。  
“呜啊啊啊啊！”本就不是皮粗肉厚的地方，哪里经得住凌柒下了狠手的责打，许苕谙痛得惨叫连连，硬生生的被抽得哭得停不下来的那种。  
“嗯？回答我的问题！”一边责问，凌柒还一边继续挥着戒尺，落在许苕谙那个已经开始青紫肿胀的屁股上。  
“不，不，我不知道……”许苕谙抽泣着连话都说不全，哭得很惨，嗓子都有点哑了。  
“酒吧鱼龙混杂，敢去喝酒，还敢喝醉睡在那里，你就没想过什么后果吗！”凌柒气不过，戒尺的边角狠狠的戳在许苕谙的臀尖上。  
“呜，呜呜，知，知道了！”许苕谙喊着认错，戒尺有一下没一下的落在臀上，疼得他都要眼冒金星了，忙不连跌的认错。  
“你说我有罚错你吗？”既然都打了，那么凌柒肯定是要让他知根知底的知道自己究竟是哪里做错了，而不能因此产生什么不必要的误会。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”  
“没，没有……”许苕谙一边死命忍着屁股上火急火燎的疼痛，一边还得回答凌柒的问题，整个人都是慌乱的，偏偏还是不知道该怎么才可能逃过这让人心生绝望的惩罚。  
“我，我以后都不敢去酒吧了……轻，轻点吧呜啊——”许苕谙现在是要多狼狈有多狼狈，苦不堪言，面子里子什么的也顾不上了，就希望凌柒能过饶了他，挨不住了，真的挨不住了呜呜呜。  
“还有呢！”  
不敢，不是不，凌柒知道，许苕谙现在是因为被“严刑”恐吓，被打怕了才肯说的。  
但是只要是保证了，凌柒也不跟他计较这个保证从何而来，为何而保证，他只需要确定，许苕谙会去履行这个保证。  
“还，还有？”许苕谙哭得脸上鼻涕眼泪一把流，  
头朝下都快要缺氧呼吸不过来了，被凌柒这问题给问得他差点没背过气去，绝望得都不知道该怎么办了。  
“嗯？”凌柒手上的戒尺，又贴上了许苕谙的臀上，压在了那淤紫充血仿佛随时都要破皮流血的伤痕上。  
“还，还有！”许苕谙被压得心里发疼，连忙接话，“我，我再也不敢再外面喝醉了……”  
“不，不是……”许苕谙下一秒又改好了，生怕自己说慢了一般快速的接过自己的话，“我，我再也不敢再外面喝酒了！”  
“行，还有一百下。”凌柒点了点头，对于这个保证，还算满意，然后很是淡定的宣布了许苕谙接下来还要挨的数目。  
一，一百下！他都痛得要死了，居然只挨了一半的数目，听到这个数字的时候，许苕谙差点眼前一黑，就要晕过去了。  
凌柒也知道许苕谙快要受不了了，所以一直留意着许苕谙的动静。  
在察觉到人身体一僵的时候，放下了手中的戒尺，轻轻的将人慢慢的抱了起来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 223

许苕谙屁股悬空，坐落在凌柒的怀里直喘气，还有点懵，没反应过来怎么自己就被抱了起来。  
许苕谙的头就靠在凌柒的肩窝处，消化着背后的疼痛，也在消化着凌柒突然就放过他这个如同天上掉馅饼的好事。  
“我……”许苕谙张嘴想说话，却不知道说什么好，而且嗓子很哑，想喝水。  
凌柒侧头看了他一眼，抱着人往前挪了一下，将刚刚放到茶几上的东西一一拿出来。  
又捡起其中一个保温瓶拧开，递给许苕谙，“喝点蜂蜜水。”  
许苕谙伸手想接过来自己喝，凌柒没让，直接将瓶口贴到人嘴边。  
刚挨完打，许苕谙有点怂，也不敢拒绝，张嘴将温热的蜂蜜水喝进水里，带着清新的柠檬味，甜甜的液体润着喉咙，让因为过度喊叫沙哑的喉咙瞬间好受了好多。  
“还喝吗？”凌柒看着他喝了将近半瓶，才移开手。  
许苕谙摇摇头，够了，再喝估计就得上厕所了，他实在是不乐意顶着个这样的屁股去上厕所。  
凌柒也不逼他，圈着许苕谙，将保温瓶盖给拧好。  
许苕谙双手拽着凌柒的衣摆，偷偷看了一眼，又赶紧收回视线。  
还有一百下，许苕谙想想就很慌，但是他不知道凌柒现在是怎么反应，以至于他心里发慌，但又什么都不敢说，只能怯怯的看了凌柒一眼。  
“想说什么？”凌柒看了他一眼。  
许苕谙怯怯的摇了摇头，不敢说话。  
“惦记着那一百下？”凌柒一眼就看穿了他的想法。  
许苕谙诚实的点点头，屁股无时无刻传来的疼痛，让他心里记着事，尤其是羡慕角落里“反省”的路浔和柯镧轶。  
“那你说怎么罚？屁股？”凌柒故意闹他。  
许苕谙抿着嘴，疯狂摇头，不行，不行，他的屁股真的不行了！  
“那你说怎么办？”凌柒重新拿起戒尺，吓得许苕谙身体乱颤，恨不得死命往里缩，最好就是能让他缩到凌柒的身体里，让人碰不到摸不到的那种。  
“嗯？”凌柒也不着急，悠哉悠哉的陪他耗着。  
“可，可不可以下次……”许苕谙不敢说算了，但是他真的挨不住了！  
“哪只手拿的酒瓶？”凌柒手上的戒尺敲了敲许苕谙的手臂。  
明知道等待自己的是什么，许苕谙还是老老实实的伸出自己的双手，双手在微微颤抖，，为未知的惩罚而恐惧。  
凌柒手上的戒尺，落在许苕谙手心上的时候，许苕谙吓得脸都白了，却又不敢缩回。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”凌柒的戒尺落得很快，同时砸在了两只手上，一点也不留情。  
许苕谙痛得咬紧牙关，努力克制着想要收回手的冲动，眼睁睁的看着自己的双手手心变白然后泛红，肿起了一条鲜明红肿的愣子。  
“剩下的数目，每晚吃了饭带着戒尺来书房找我。”凌柒难得的仁慈了一次，轻轻的敲打了一下，就放过了他。  
许苕谙闻言，心里一喜，带着亮光的眼睛看着凌柒，有点不敢置信。  
“想现在挨完？”凌柒晃了晃手上的戒尺。  
“不不不，晚上！晚上！”许苕谙赶紧答应了凌柒的“好意”。  
甚至是不用凌柒提醒，自觉的伸手去拿保温瓶，将蜂蜜水都给喝了，然后从凌柒腿上跳下来，自己往角落路浔他们的那个方向跑去，十分自觉的站好“反省。”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. 223

许苕谙屁股悬空，坐落在凌柒的怀里直喘气，还有点懵，没反应过来怎么自己就被抱了起来。  
许苕谙的头就靠在凌柒的肩窝处，消化着背后的疼痛，也在消化着凌柒突然就放过他这个如同天上掉馅饼的好事。  
“我……”许苕谙张嘴想说话，却不知道说什么好，而且嗓子很哑，想喝水。  
凌柒侧头看了他一眼，抱着人往前挪了一下，将刚刚放到茶几上的东西一一拿出来。  
又捡起其中一个保温瓶拧开，递给许苕谙，“喝点蜂蜜水。”  
许苕谙伸手想接过来自己喝，凌柒没让，直接将瓶口贴到人嘴边。  
刚挨完打，许苕谙有点怂，也不敢拒绝，张嘴将温热的蜂蜜水喝进水里，带着清新的柠檬味，甜甜的液体润着喉咙，让因为过度喊叫沙哑的喉咙瞬间好受了好多。  
“还喝吗？”凌柒看着他喝了将近半瓶，才移开手。  
许苕谙摇摇头，够了，再喝估计就得上厕所了，他实在是不乐意顶着个这样的屁股去上厕所。  
凌柒也不逼他，圈着许苕谙，将保温瓶盖给拧好。  
许苕谙双手拽着凌柒的衣摆，偷偷看了一眼，又赶紧收回视线。  
还有一百下，许苕谙想想就很慌，但是他不知道凌柒现在是怎么反应，以至于他心里发慌，但又什么都不敢说，只能怯怯的看了凌柒一眼。  
“想说什么？”凌柒看了他一眼。  
许苕谙怯怯的摇了摇头，不敢说话。  
“惦记着那一百下？”凌柒一眼就看穿了他的想法。  
许苕谙诚实的点点头，屁股无时无刻传来的疼痛，让他心里记着事，尤其是羡慕角落里“反省”的路浔和柯镧轶。  
“那你说怎么罚？屁股？”凌柒故意闹他。  
许苕谙抿着嘴，疯狂摇头，不行，不行，他的屁股真的不行了！  
“那你说怎么办？”凌柒重新拿起戒尺，吓得许苕谙身体乱颤，恨不得死命往里缩，最好就是能让他缩到凌柒的身体里，让人碰不到摸不到的那种。  
“嗯？”凌柒也不着急，悠哉悠哉的陪他耗着。  
“可，可不可以下次……”许苕谙不敢说算了，但是他真的挨不住了！  
“哪只手拿的酒瓶？”凌柒手上的戒尺敲了敲许苕谙的手臂。  
明知道等待自己的是什么，许苕谙还是老老实实的伸出自己的双手，双手在微微颤抖，，为未知的惩罚而恐惧。  
凌柒手上的戒尺，落在许苕谙手心上的时候，许苕谙吓得脸都白了，却又不敢缩回。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”凌柒的戒尺落得很快，同时砸在了两只手上，一点也不留情。  
许苕谙痛得咬紧牙关，努力克制着想要收回手的冲动，眼睁睁的看着自己的双手手心变白然后泛红，肿起了一条鲜明红肿的愣子。  
“剩下的数目，每晚吃了饭带着戒尺来书房找我。”凌柒难得的仁慈了一次，轻轻的敲打了一下，就放过了他。  
许苕谙闻言，心里一喜，带着亮光的眼睛看着凌柒，有点不敢置信。  
“想现在挨完？”凌柒晃了晃手上的戒尺。  
“不不不，晚上！晚上！”许苕谙赶紧答应了凌柒的“好意”。  
甚至是不用凌柒提醒，自觉的伸手去拿保温瓶，将蜂蜜水都给喝了，然后从凌柒腿上跳下来，自己往角落路浔他们的那个方向跑去，十分自觉的站好“反省。”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. 224

动作利落得，凌柒都有点怀疑，自己是不是下手不够重，还让他有勇气去蹦哒。  
许苕谙裤子都没穿，落荒而逃的背影，顶着个状况惨烈的屁股站在角落里， 看得凌柒心里发笑。  
不过，鉴于后面还有两个待收拾的，凌柒自然不能笑出来，破坏了这紧绷着的紧张气氛。  
收回落在许苕谙身上的视线，凌柒微微转头，看向还站在角落里的两人。  
尤其是程沢，作为跟许苕谙一起去酒吧喝酒的同伙，在凌柒刚刚责打许苕谙的时候，在凌柒要求许苕谙保证的时候，程沢这个旁观者，都被吓得要胆子生毛了。  
跟许苕谙去酒吧的人是他，许苕谙被打成这样，那他又怎么可能逃得过，说不定他挨得会比程沢更重。  
只是想想，程沢都有点心惊胆战的。  
“来，过来，给你看个好东西。”凌柒脸上带着笑，逃出自己的手机，朝着程沢招手。  
程沢被凌柒那笑容给吓得心一跳，这，这不是反省日吗，怎么就笑了啊，比骂他更让他害怕。  
笑得就跟笑里藏刀一样，对，就是笑里藏刀！他不想过去吃刀子啊……  
心里是害怕，是忐忑，但是程沢可不敢不过去，行动先于思考，脸上带着英勇就义的表情，一步步的挪到了凌柒的面前。  
“这里。”凌柒点了点自己面前的空地。  
程沢乖巧而又动作迅速的跪了下去，略带憋屈的眼神看着眼前的凌柒，显然是想起了刚刚的许苕谙，估计自己也会跟他一样，被掌嘴了。  
可是，让程沢意外的是，凌柒却是当着他面，点开了手机，然后调出了某个视频，递给他看。  
略显灰色的页面，程沢一看就看出来了这是监控，疑惑的接过手机，然后就看到了画面里拥挤的人群。  
变换闪烁的灯光，熙熙攘攘的人群，吧台，坐席，还有那十分显眼又繁多的酒杯。  
酒吧！是酒吧！程沢立刻就反应过来，这是许苕谙跟他去的那酒吧。  
可是，凌柒为什么要让他看这个啊？程沢脸上带着疑惑，却又不敢去问凌柒，只能握着手机默默的看着。  
看了将近两分钟，监控的页面突然就跳到了舞台那边，台下的人正疯狂的拍着手欢呼着吹着哨子，夹杂着激昂的歌曲，然后程沢的视线也跟着移到了台上。  
台上的人正摇摆着身体跳动着舞步，显然是喝醉了在乱蹦哒，还一副要脱衣服跳脱衣舞的模样。  
这傻逼样，看得程沢都有点想笑了。  
可怎么，越看，就越觉得这人脸熟啊，不知脸熟，身形也很熟。  
仔细的盯了两眼，程沢一个激动，差点没把凌柒的手机都给甩出去了。  
“我，我……”程沢张嘴，结结巴巴的却又说不出话来，一脸我的天啊的表情看向凌柒。  
“认出来了？”凌柒挑眉，看着程沢一脸的不敢置信的表情。  
如果不是气氛不合适，程沢觉得，他真的很想捂着脸，来个否认三连，但是凌柒的视线就那么直直的盯着他，让他苦着脸，眼巴巴的看着凌柒，却说不出话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. 224

动作利落得，凌柒都有点怀疑，自己是不是下手不够重，还让他有勇气去蹦哒。  
许苕谙裤子都没穿，落荒而逃的背影，顶着个状况惨烈的屁股站在角落里， 看得凌柒心里发笑。  
不过，鉴于后面还有两个待收拾的，凌柒自然不能笑出来，破坏了这紧绷着的紧张气氛。  
收回落在许苕谙身上的视线，凌柒微微转头，看向还站在角落里的两人。  
尤其是程沢，作为跟许苕谙一起去酒吧喝酒的同伙，在凌柒刚刚责打许苕谙的时候，在凌柒要求许苕谙保证的时候，程沢这个旁观者，都被吓得要胆子生毛了。  
跟许苕谙去酒吧的人是他，许苕谙被打成这样，那他又怎么可能逃得过，说不定他挨得会比程沢更重。  
只是想想，程沢都有点心惊胆战的。  
“来，过来，给你看个好东西。”凌柒脸上带着笑，逃出自己的手机，朝着程沢招手。  
程沢被凌柒那笑容给吓得心一跳，这，这不是反省日吗，怎么就笑了啊，比骂他更让他害怕。  
笑得就跟笑里藏刀一样，对，就是笑里藏刀！他不想过去吃刀子啊……  
心里是害怕，是忐忑，但是程沢可不敢不过去，行动先于思考，脸上带着英勇就义的表情，一步步的挪到了凌柒的面前。  
“这里。”凌柒点了点自己面前的空地。  
程沢乖巧而又动作迅速的跪了下去，略带憋屈的眼神看着眼前的凌柒，显然是想起了刚刚的许苕谙，估计自己也会跟他一样，被掌嘴了。  
可是，让程沢意外的是，凌柒却是当着他面，点开了手机，然后调出了某个视频，递给他看。  
略显灰色的页面，程沢一看就看出来了这是监控，疑惑的接过手机，然后就看到了画面里拥挤的人群。  
变换闪烁的灯光，熙熙攘攘的人群，吧台，坐席，还有那十分显眼又繁多的酒杯。  
酒吧！是酒吧！程沢立刻就反应过来，这是许苕谙跟他去的那酒吧。  
可是，凌柒为什么要让他看这个啊？程沢脸上带着疑惑，却又不敢去问凌柒，只能握着手机默默的看着。  
看了将近两分钟，监控的页面突然就跳到了舞台那边，台下的人正疯狂的拍着手欢呼着吹着哨子，夹杂着激昂的歌曲，然后程沢的视线也跟着移到了台上。  
台上的人正摇摆着身体跳动着舞步，显然是喝醉了在乱蹦哒，还一副要脱衣服跳脱衣舞的模样。  
这傻逼样，看得程沢都有点想笑了。  
可怎么，越看，就越觉得这人脸熟啊，不知脸熟，身形也很熟。  
仔细的盯了两眼，程沢一个激动，差点没把凌柒的手机都给甩出去了。  
“我，我……”程沢张嘴，结结巴巴的却又说不出话来，一脸我的天啊的表情看向凌柒。  
“认出来了？”凌柒挑眉，看着程沢一脸的不敢置信的表情。  
如果不是气氛不合适，程沢觉得，他真的很想捂着脸，来个否认三连，但是凌柒的视线就那么直直的盯着他，让他苦着脸，眼巴巴的看着凌柒，却说不出话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. 224

动作利落得，凌柒都有点怀疑，自己是不是下手不够重，还让他有勇气去蹦哒。  
许苕谙裤子都没穿，落荒而逃的背影，顶着个状况惨烈的屁股站在角落里， 看得凌柒心里发笑。  
不过，鉴于后面还有两个待收拾的，凌柒自然不能笑出来，破坏了这紧绷着的紧张气氛。  
收回落在许苕谙身上的视线，凌柒微微转头，看向还站在角落里的两人。  
尤其是程沢，作为跟许苕谙一起去酒吧喝酒的同伙，在凌柒刚刚责打许苕谙的时候，在凌柒要求许苕谙保证的时候，程沢这个旁观者，都被吓得要胆子生毛了。  
跟许苕谙去酒吧的人是他，许苕谙被打成这样，那他又怎么可能逃得过，说不定他挨得会比程沢更重。  
只是想想，程沢都有点心惊胆战的。  
“来，过来，给你看个好东西。”凌柒脸上带着笑，逃出自己的手机，朝着程沢招手。  
程沢被凌柒那笑容给吓得心一跳，这，这不是反省日吗，怎么就笑了啊，比骂他更让他害怕。  
笑得就跟笑里藏刀一样，对，就是笑里藏刀！他不想过去吃刀子啊……  
心里是害怕，是忐忑，但是程沢可不敢不过去，行动先于思考，脸上带着英勇就义的表情，一步步的挪到了凌柒的面前。  
“这里。”凌柒点了点自己面前的空地。  
程沢乖巧而又动作迅速的跪了下去，略带憋屈的眼神看着眼前的凌柒，显然是想起了刚刚的许苕谙，估计自己也会跟他一样，被掌嘴了。  
可是，让程沢意外的是，凌柒却是当着他面，点开了手机，然后调出了某个视频，递给他看。  
略显灰色的页面，程沢一看就看出来了这是监控，疑惑的接过手机，然后就看到了画面里拥挤的人群。  
变换闪烁的灯光，熙熙攘攘的人群，吧台，坐席，还有那十分显眼又繁多的酒杯。  
酒吧！是酒吧！程沢立刻就反应过来，这是许苕谙跟他去的那酒吧。  
可是，凌柒为什么要让他看这个啊？程沢脸上带着疑惑，却又不敢去问凌柒，只能握着手机默默的看着。  
看了将近两分钟，监控的页面突然就跳到了舞台那边，台下的人正疯狂的拍着手欢呼着吹着哨子，夹杂着激昂的歌曲，然后程沢的视线也跟着移到了台上。  
台上的人正摇摆着身体跳动着舞步，显然是喝醉了在乱蹦哒，还一副要脱衣服跳脱衣舞的模样。  
这傻逼样，看得程沢都有点想笑了。  
可怎么，越看，就越觉得这人脸熟啊，不知脸熟，身形也很熟。  
仔细的盯了两眼，程沢一个激动，差点没把凌柒的手机都给甩出去了。  
“我，我……”程沢张嘴，结结巴巴的却又说不出话来，一脸我的天啊的表情看向凌柒。  
“认出来了？”凌柒挑眉，看着程沢一脸的不敢置信的表情。  
如果不是气氛不合适，程沢觉得，他真的很想捂着脸，来个否认三连，但是凌柒的视线就那么直直的盯着他，让他苦着脸，眼巴巴的看着凌柒，却说不出话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. 225

“来，也给我跳跳。”凌柒收回手机，双手环胸，好整以暇的看着眼前矮了自己将近半个身，苦着脸正在怀疑人生的程沢。  
“啊，啊柒……”程沢瞬间慌了，怎么可能，居然叫他跳钢管舞外加脱衣舞？  
“怎么，在酒吧不是跳得很开心吗？那么多人都看得那么开心给你拍掌呐喊助兴了。”凌柒越说，脸上的笑意就越是明显。  
“不，不是……”程沢被这样的凌柒盯得头皮发麻，结结巴巴的说不出话来，这样的凌柒太可怕了。  
酒吧喝酒，喝醉了还发酒疯跳舞，还被那么多人看着，怎么安抚都不听。  
程沢越想，就也是生无可恋，绝望得不知道该怎么办。  
凌柒越想，就越是生气，气得想把眼前的人抽死算了。  
眼见程沢要回飞鹰在即，凌柒本来也不想跟他多计较，任由人在家里玩着，反正这偷来的自由，也纵容不了他多久。  
可他倒好，玩疯了的那种！酒吧这地方，也是他程沢能去的吗？  
他们之中任何一个人都能去，唯独程沢不可以去。  
就算程沢自己不知道要回飞鹰的事，可凌柒还是忍不住要发火，要牵连，无论是以前，还是以后，程沢都会是军人。  
作为军人，又怎么可以去酒吧那种乌烟瘴气的混乱地方。  
就连最基本的以身作则都做不到，凌柒又怎么放心让他回飞鹰。  
凌柒自己也明白，他对于程沢，过于严格和苛责，可既然他承担了这样的荣誉，就应该承担相应的责任。  
既然他对军人这个身份这么热爱，这么憧憬，那么无论任何事都不该改变他的执念才对，不该因为身份的改变而自暴自弃，而认命。  
这，是凌柒最不想看到的。  
他不说，不等于他看不到听不到——对于程沢最近的事情，他比谁都要清楚；看着程沢迷茫不知所措，他比谁都要心疼。  
但是越是这样，凌柒就越是生气。气程沢，也气自己，气程沢不争气遇到一点挫折就这样，也气自己过于强势逼得程沢步步退让。  
所以说，酒吧台上的那一幕，成了一条导火线，让凌柒原本憋了半个多月的火气和失望彻底爆发，让凌柒现在看着无辜的程沢，恨不得把他一脚踹飞。  
凌柒的铁血教育，让他更加倾向于选择用狠厉的手段将人给教育到自己领悟的那种方法。  
他此刻，就很想拿上一条鞭子将程沢给狠狠收拾一顿，破皮流血没关系，就是抽，抽得他痛苦求饶，抽得他认错反省，抽得他自己明白过来这其中暗含的道理。  
可是，程沢何其无辜，他只是为了爱情一退再退，他只是选择了放弃自己的事业，他只是很迷茫不知道以后能做什么该以怎样的新方式去活着，他并不知道凌柒在背后做了什么，他也不知道他自己很快就能回飞鹰。  
是的，他什么都不知道。相比冷漠的责打，他更加需要一个拥抱，一个安抚，一个能告诉他以后该怎么走的人。  
所以，凌柒此刻很是矛盾，矛盾得对程沢又恨又爱，却有点踌躇该怎么处理这件事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. 225

“来，也给我跳跳。”凌柒收回手机，双手环胸，好整以暇的看着眼前矮了自己将近半个身，苦着脸正在怀疑人生的程沢。  
“啊，啊柒……”程沢瞬间慌了，怎么可能，居然叫他跳钢管舞外加脱衣舞？  
“怎么，在酒吧不是跳得很开心吗？那么多人都看得那么开心给你拍掌呐喊助兴了。”凌柒越说，脸上的笑意就越是明显。  
“不，不是……”程沢被这样的凌柒盯得头皮发麻，结结巴巴的说不出话来，这样的凌柒太可怕了。  
酒吧喝酒，喝醉了还发酒疯跳舞，还被那么多人看着，怎么安抚都不听。  
程沢越想，就也是生无可恋，绝望得不知道该怎么办。  
凌柒越想，就越是生气，气得想把眼前的人抽死算了。  
眼见程沢要回飞鹰在即，凌柒本来也不想跟他多计较，任由人在家里玩着，反正这偷来的自由，也纵容不了他多久。  
可他倒好，玩疯了的那种！酒吧这地方，也是他程沢能去的吗？  
他们之中任何一个人都能去，唯独程沢不可以去。  
就算程沢自己不知道要回飞鹰的事，可凌柒还是忍不住要发火，要牵连，无论是以前，还是以后，程沢都会是军人。  
作为军人，又怎么可以去酒吧那种乌烟瘴气的混乱地方。  
就连最基本的以身作则都做不到，凌柒又怎么放心让他回飞鹰。  
凌柒自己也明白，他对于程沢，过于严格和苛责，可既然他承担了这样的荣誉，就应该承担相应的责任。  
既然他对军人这个身份这么热爱，这么憧憬，那么无论任何事都不该改变他的执念才对，不该因为身份的改变而自暴自弃，而认命。  
这，是凌柒最不想看到的。  
他不说，不等于他看不到听不到——对于程沢最近的事情，他比谁都要清楚；看着程沢迷茫不知所措，他比谁都要心疼。  
但是越是这样，凌柒就越是生气。气程沢，也气自己，气程沢不争气遇到一点挫折就这样，也气自己过于强势逼得程沢步步退让。  
所以说，酒吧台上的那一幕，成了一条导火线，让凌柒原本憋了半个多月的火气和失望彻底爆发，让凌柒现在看着无辜的程沢，恨不得把他一脚踹飞。  
凌柒的铁血教育，让他更加倾向于选择用狠厉的手段将人给教育到自己领悟的那种方法。  
他此刻，就很想拿上一条鞭子将程沢给狠狠收拾一顿，破皮流血没关系，就是抽，抽得他痛苦求饶，抽得他认错反省，抽得他自己明白过来这其中暗含的道理。  
可是，程沢何其无辜，他只是为了爱情一退再退，他只是选择了放弃自己的事业，他只是很迷茫不知道以后能做什么该以怎样的新方式去活着，他并不知道凌柒在背后做了什么，他也不知道他自己很快就能回飞鹰。  
是的，他什么都不知道。相比冷漠的责打，他更加需要一个拥抱，一个安抚，一个能告诉他以后该怎么走的人。  
所以，凌柒此刻很是矛盾，矛盾得对程沢又恨又爱，却有点踌躇该怎么处理这件事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. 225

“来，也给我跳跳。”凌柒收回手机，双手环胸，好整以暇的看着眼前矮了自己将近半个身，苦着脸正在怀疑人生的程沢。  
“啊，啊柒……”程沢瞬间慌了，怎么可能，居然叫他跳钢管舞外加脱衣舞？  
“怎么，在酒吧不是跳得很开心吗？那么多人都看得那么开心给你拍掌呐喊助兴了。”凌柒越说，脸上的笑意就越是明显。  
“不，不是……”程沢被这样的凌柒盯得头皮发麻，结结巴巴的说不出话来，这样的凌柒太可怕了。  
酒吧喝酒，喝醉了还发酒疯跳舞，还被那么多人看着，怎么安抚都不听。  
程沢越想，就也是生无可恋，绝望得不知道该怎么办。  
凌柒越想，就越是生气，气得想把眼前的人抽死算了。  
眼见程沢要回飞鹰在即，凌柒本来也不想跟他多计较，任由人在家里玩着，反正这偷来的自由，也纵容不了他多久。  
可他倒好，玩疯了的那种！酒吧这地方，也是他程沢能去的吗？  
他们之中任何一个人都能去，唯独程沢不可以去。  
就算程沢自己不知道要回飞鹰的事，可凌柒还是忍不住要发火，要牵连，无论是以前，还是以后，程沢都会是军人。  
作为军人，又怎么可以去酒吧那种乌烟瘴气的混乱地方。  
就连最基本的以身作则都做不到，凌柒又怎么放心让他回飞鹰。  
凌柒自己也明白，他对于程沢，过于严格和苛责，可既然他承担了这样的荣誉，就应该承担相应的责任。  
既然他对军人这个身份这么热爱，这么憧憬，那么无论任何事都不该改变他的执念才对，不该因为身份的改变而自暴自弃，而认命。  
这，是凌柒最不想看到的。  
他不说，不等于他看不到听不到——对于程沢最近的事情，他比谁都要清楚；看着程沢迷茫不知所措，他比谁都要心疼。  
但是越是这样，凌柒就越是生气。气程沢，也气自己，气程沢不争气遇到一点挫折就这样，也气自己过于强势逼得程沢步步退让。  
所以说，酒吧台上的那一幕，成了一条导火线，让凌柒原本憋了半个多月的火气和失望彻底爆发，让凌柒现在看着无辜的程沢，恨不得把他一脚踹飞。  
凌柒的铁血教育，让他更加倾向于选择用狠厉的手段将人给教育到自己领悟的那种方法。  
他此刻，就很想拿上一条鞭子将程沢给狠狠收拾一顿，破皮流血没关系，就是抽，抽得他痛苦求饶，抽得他认错反省，抽得他自己明白过来这其中暗含的道理。  
可是，程沢何其无辜，他只是为了爱情一退再退，他只是选择了放弃自己的事业，他只是很迷茫不知道以后能做什么该以怎样的新方式去活着，他并不知道凌柒在背后做了什么，他也不知道他自己很快就能回飞鹰。  
是的，他什么都不知道。相比冷漠的责打，他更加需要一个拥抱，一个安抚，一个能告诉他以后该怎么走的人。  
所以，凌柒此刻很是矛盾，矛盾得对程沢又恨又爱，却有点踌躇该怎么处理这件事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. 225

“来，也给我跳跳。”凌柒收回手机，双手环胸，好整以暇的看着眼前矮了自己将近半个身，苦着脸正在怀疑人生的程沢。  
“啊，啊柒……”程沢瞬间慌了，怎么可能，居然叫他跳钢管舞外加脱衣舞？  
“怎么，在酒吧不是跳得很开心吗？那么多人都看得那么开心给你拍掌呐喊助兴了。”凌柒越说，脸上的笑意就越是明显。  
“不，不是……”程沢被这样的凌柒盯得头皮发麻，结结巴巴的说不出话来，这样的凌柒太可怕了。  
酒吧喝酒，喝醉了还发酒疯跳舞，还被那么多人看着，怎么安抚都不听。  
程沢越想，就也是生无可恋，绝望得不知道该怎么办。  
凌柒越想，就越是生气，气得想把眼前的人抽死算了。  
眼见程沢要回飞鹰在即，凌柒本来也不想跟他多计较，任由人在家里玩着，反正这偷来的自由，也纵容不了他多久。  
可他倒好，玩疯了的那种！酒吧这地方，也是他程沢能去的吗？  
他们之中任何一个人都能去，唯独程沢不可以去。  
就算程沢自己不知道要回飞鹰的事，可凌柒还是忍不住要发火，要牵连，无论是以前，还是以后，程沢都会是军人。  
作为军人，又怎么可以去酒吧那种乌烟瘴气的混乱地方。  
就连最基本的以身作则都做不到，凌柒又怎么放心让他回飞鹰。  
凌柒自己也明白，他对于程沢，过于严格和苛责，可既然他承担了这样的荣誉，就应该承担相应的责任。  
既然他对军人这个身份这么热爱，这么憧憬，那么无论任何事都不该改变他的执念才对，不该因为身份的改变而自暴自弃，而认命。  
这，是凌柒最不想看到的。  
他不说，不等于他看不到听不到——对于程沢最近的事情，他比谁都要清楚；看着程沢迷茫不知所措，他比谁都要心疼。  
但是越是这样，凌柒就越是生气。气程沢，也气自己，气程沢不争气遇到一点挫折就这样，也气自己过于强势逼得程沢步步退让。  
所以说，酒吧台上的那一幕，成了一条导火线，让凌柒原本憋了半个多月的火气和失望彻底爆发，让凌柒现在看着无辜的程沢，恨不得把他一脚踹飞。  
凌柒的铁血教育，让他更加倾向于选择用狠厉的手段将人给教育到自己领悟的那种方法。  
他此刻，就很想拿上一条鞭子将程沢给狠狠收拾一顿，破皮流血没关系，就是抽，抽得他痛苦求饶，抽得他认错反省，抽得他自己明白过来这其中暗含的道理。  
可是，程沢何其无辜，他只是为了爱情一退再退，他只是选择了放弃自己的事业，他只是很迷茫不知道以后能做什么该以怎样的新方式去活着，他并不知道凌柒在背后做了什么，他也不知道他自己很快就能回飞鹰。  
是的，他什么都不知道。相比冷漠的责打，他更加需要一个拥抱，一个安抚，一个能告诉他以后该怎么走的人。  
所以，凌柒此刻很是矛盾，矛盾得对程沢又恨又爱，却有点踌躇该怎么处理这件事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. 226

  
“能，能不能……”不跳……程沢一脸为难而又带着苦恼的表情看着凌柒，后面的两个字在嘴边徘徊了多次，却还是说不出口。  
“能什么？”凌柒轻描淡写的看了程沢一眼，知道他的意思，却是故意装作不懂。  
程沢抿着嘴跪坐在地上，双手垂在两边，下意识的捏紧了拳头，嘴巴张张合合的，已经没有勇气再说出同样的话来了。  
“怎么？还要我给你抬钢管呢？”凌柒拿脚踢了踢眼前的人，翘着二郎腿，要看表演的意思很是明显。  
如果程沢机灵点，配合点，那就是随便跳个脱衣舞应付过去。  
如果要跟他对着干不情愿，脱衣舞钢管舞的，就都别想逃，凌柒要他完全模仿着视频里的动作来一遍都是可能的。  
程沢咬咬牙，自然听得出凌柒语气里的催促和警告，惨白着脸从地上磨磨蹭蹭的站起来，然后又看了凌柒一眼。  
凌柒还是不为所动，连抬头跟程沢对视的意思都没有。  
程沢的脸色说不上好，什么开心愉悦的心情都没有，更多的是不情愿和别扭，还有当着这么多人面的羞耻。  
刚刚许苕谙被掌嘴的时候，他也很是心惊胆战的，替许苕谙心疼，也为自己担忧。  
可现在，自己比之许苕谙，压根儿就没有好到多少，程沢嘴角都是苦涩，却又只能默默的吞回去。  
隔着茶几，程沢扭扭捏捏的站在了凌柒的对面，实在是没有喝醉之后的那种热情，想想要叫他跳脱衣舞，他就羞耻得要命，手脚僵硬，哪里跳得出来。  
凌柒很是淡定，反正他也不赶时间，想磨蹭就磨蹭，只要程沢能承受最后的结果就行，反正现在站着“反省”的又不是他，他屁股不痛，腿不酸，最多就是挥多了工具有点手酸罢了。  
但是为了教育他们，凌柒认为，这都不是事。  
一开始，凌柒确实心软，确实犹豫，但是也不过几秒，很快就坚定了心智，丝毫不打算再被动摇。  
这件事，程沢确实无辜。  
但是，凌柒就是要出手，就是要狠狠的治他一顿，让他以后看到酒就害怕，让他以后听到人家叫他去喝酒就能想起今日的难堪和羞耻。  
只有才源头杜绝，凌柒才能真正灭了程沢的蠢念头，才能更好的护住他，才能让程沢走得更好更远，而不至于傻乎乎的被人骗去做了傻事，做了违法犯罪的事都不知道。  
或许凌柒的手段有点偏激，或许这样的做法不见得就是最为客观不带偏颇的做法，或许这样对程沢不公平甚至是残忍，可正因为他是程沢，凌柒才会这么做。  
程沢自然不知道凌柒的心理历程，他现在拽着自己的衣摆，只觉得悔不当初，很想给昨天答应跟勺子去喝酒的自己一巴掌，最好是一巴掌能把他抽晕过去的那种，然后他就能安然的度过了今日了。  
但是现实永远是那么的残酷，总会往人意想不到的方向发展。  
昨日的程沢自然没有想过会变成今日的窘状，让他悔不当初，却又不知道如何是好。


	23. 227

程沢拽着衣服下摆，站在原地不知所措，也不知道站了有多久，但是每一分每一秒都觉得很是煎熬，脸上带着隐约的委屈，更多的是慌乱。  
凌柒也不着急，很是优哉游哉的坐在那儿，还微微往前倾身，伸手去挑拨茶几桌面上的工具。  
先是碰了碰那挂着黄色吊牌的紫檀木牌子，镂空的设计，艺术字形的“戒”字看着很是美感，但是程沢实在是没办法能够像凌柒那样做出欣赏的姿势。  
相反的，他的心里煎熬得要死，两只咆哮的小兽在心里呐喊着争吵着厮混着。  
一只小兽喊着要硬扛着，绝对不能服软，大不了就是一顿打，反正他挨过的各种程度的打都不少了。  
另一只小兽在呼唤着他服软，要他别死要面子活受罪，大不了就是丢个脸没点面子，总好过工具板子实打实的落在屁股上，疼他个没完没了的。  
程沢就那么睁着眼，不知所措的眼神颤抖着看着凌柒的方向，看着人觉得没意思一般放下了那块轻薄的牌子，然后拿起了那块渗人的亚力克板，透明而又布满了小洞。  
单单是看着，程沢都觉得自己的身后一突一突的跳着，有种隐隐作痛的发麻感的幻觉。  
程沢知道，凌柒这是故意的，故意的跟他打着心理战，看谁先扛不住先服了软，谁就输了。  
可是，结果明明就是那么的明显。程沢苦笑，心里除了发苦，就是发酸，因为无论谁赢，结果都是他程沢输。  
无论是他认输先服软，还是程沢先扛不住认了，那最后遭殃的，还是程沢的屁股。  
意识到这个问题的时候，凌柒手上的工具已经又换了一次，这次，手上晃悠着的，是那把让程沢害怕到极点的木刷。  
单单是看着凌柒拿着它，程沢都要控制不住自己的心慌意乱，脑子里都是曾经被凌柒拿着长长的，泡过水的木刷，抽得他满地打滚，痛苦求饶的记忆。  
“不，不要……我，我跳……”程沢颤抖着声音开口，看着那根被凌柒挥舞在半空中的木刷，惨白着脸咬牙先低了头。  
凌柒挑眉看着眼前的人，脸上不动声色，心里却是感慨，可算是服软了，磨了那么久，他都差点被磨得没脾气想要直接动手了。  
凌柒双手环胸，看着眼前的人涨红着脸，扭扭捏捏的跳起来。  
说是跳，其实是乱摆着双臂也不为过，一点儿也没有所谓的跳舞的美感，就连昨天发酒疯在台上蹦跳的豪气都没有表现出十分之一。  
但是凌柒也知道，能够让程沢做到这一步，已经是十分的不容易了，已经是让程沢彻底的抹下了面子，也不知道鼓起了多大的勇气。  
所以，凌柒也没有过多的为难他，任由着程沢在前面勉强的晃悠着双手，偶尔蹦跳两下腿，然后面红耳赤的拽着衣摆站在那儿脱下了上身的衣服，最后光着上半身站在了那儿。  
程沢顾不上给自己遮羞，双手在凌柒的注视下落在了裤带的位置上，他今天穿的是宽松的运动裤，松紧带很容易脱，但是他现在心跳如雷，手都抖了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻烦大家在A03看了文不要给我点赞哈~  
因为A03点赞之后会给我发送邮件提醒，每天都会收到，有点小烦恼~  
如果想给我点赞留言的小可爱可以老福特走起哈~


	24. 228

程沢的脸，红白交加，哆嗦着双手，闭着眼解开了裤带的绳结。  
这是他第一次这么懊恼，为什么裤子的松紧带弹性这么好，解了绳结都一点儿没有被影响到，裤子一点儿要往下自然垂落的迹象都没有。  
程沢急得就差要哭出来的那种了，情感的脱衣舞他实在是跳不出来，只能有一下没一下的蹦哒着跳着，就像是原地跳跃的那种，希望裤子能够被“跳”下来。  
“……”凌柒一时间也没想到程沢操作这么的直男，真的是一口气被憋在了心里，上不去，下不来。  
这真的是他这二十几年来，看过的，最糟心最辣眼睛的“脱衣舞”。  
糟心到什么程度呢？大概就是凌柒开始怀疑自己今晚会不会睡觉做噩梦的那种。  
想必，以后他再见到别人的此类行为，都能让他轻而易举的想起今日程沢的“所作所为”。  
凌柒第一次这么的质疑自己的做法，开始去想，他今天这么做，究竟是在惩罚程沢，还是在惩罚自己脆弱的小心脏外加眼睛。  
在他走神的时候，程沢已经假装裤子要掉的样子，将手伸到后面，趁着凌柒没有注意到的功夫，直接深吸一口气，把裤子大力的往下拽。  
然后，裤子顺理成章的挂在了膝盖上……程沢索性左脚踩右脚，干脆利落的将裤子踩到了脚板上，最后再被踩在脚下。  
“……”于是，凌柒看着全身上下脱得只剩下一条内裤的程沢，憋气憋得他要说不出话来了。  
“你过来！”脱衣舞什么的，凌柒也没有那个闲情雅致要看了，冷着声音命令道，只想把人狠狠的抽上一顿解气。  
听到凌柒要他过去，原本还在纠结着内裤的程沢非但没有松了一口气，只觉得凌柒的脸色恐怖得吓人，身后的两团肉，已经不自觉的开始隐隐发麻了。  
但是，这种情况下，他哪里敢拒绝，只能穿着内裤，全身光溜溜的往凌柒的身前走去。  
一步一步，那步伐迈得那叫一个“娇小”，看得凌柒太阳穴那叫一个突突的跳。  
“三！”凌柒懒得再跟他废话，张嘴就是一个数字，意思很是明显——倒数三声，程沢还走不过来，后果自负。  
程沢一听，这回轮到他屁股一突突的跳了！  
不再敢磨蹭，大踏步两下，就已经停在了凌柒的面前。  
“啊柒……”程沢带着忐忑惊慌的声音，由上往下俯视着坐在沙发上正准备张嘴喊二的凌柒。  
“趴着儿。”凌柒手上的工具，不知道什么时候换成了那块透明的亚克力板，一下又一下的敲击着前面的茶几桌面。  
程沢瞬间明白过来，凌柒这是要他趴在茶几上挨打，苦着脸却不敢不从。  
将茶几上零散的东西拨到一边去，然后跪在了凌柒身前柔软的地毯下，俯身将上半身贴在了茶几上，下半身跪在那里。  
不仅如此，趴好之后，程沢还十分自觉的将手伸到后面，“刷——”一下，把自己的内裤扒拉到了大腿下面，又快速的收回手，两只手垫在了额头下面。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. 229

“……”这他倒是自觉得让凌柒无话可说。  
下一秒，凌柒手上的板子，已经压在了程沢的腰上。  
板子每往某人的腰上轻轻压上那么一下，程沢的腰就会十分配合的往下压下一点儿，直到压到最低点，屁股腾空到了最高点才作罢。  
凌柒握着那块透明的亚克力板的把手端，有一下没一下的在程沢那个勉强算得上有点白的屁股上剐蹭着。  
程沢知道凌柒这是故意的，等着他放松下来，才好下手。可是背后那诡异的酸溜溜的触感，哪里能让他放松得下来啊。  
不止放松不了，还让他因为这个羞耻到不能再羞耻的姿势，整个脸部都在发热发烫，就连他一贯比较黝黑的皮肤，都遮挡不住那红得要命的脸色。  
而程沢，只能自我安慰着，他只是因为姿势问题，头部向下有点缺氧，才不是因为觉得羞耻才脸红成这样的。  
不过，既然知道凌柒的手段，就算他再觉得羞耻，也只能逼着自己去放松，脑子里说服着自己，既然这顿打逃不过，那就认了吧，早打早超生啊，好歹他不是最后最惨的那个吧……  
“喝酒，耍酒疯，夜不归宿，反省不认真，脱衣舞不合格……”凌柒很是悠哉的给人数着“罪状”，每数上一条，那块厚重的板子就往程沢的屁股幽深处探进去一下，又重新抽出来，引得程沢全身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
虽然这些确实都是他的错，可为什么他跟许苕谙几乎是同时犯的错，刚刚却没有听到凌柒这样责怪许苕谙。  
饶是程沢心再粗，也不由觉得有点委屈。究竟是凌柒双标，对他过于苛刻，还是对勺子稍显仁慈。  
许苕谙一直乖巧的站在角落里反省，此刻听着凌柒的话，也不由得有点心惊，为尺子感到心疼。他是已经挨过打的人了，凌柒估摸着也不会再翻旧账了，虽然他屁股很痛，但是怎么听着都觉得，尺子要挨的，比他还要重很多。  
就算尺子再皮糙肉厚，许苕谙也不由得心疼了，后悔了。都怪他，是他拾掇着尺子陪他出去玩的，也是他要尺子去酒吧喝酒的……  
程沢抿着嘴，心里已经忍不住有点胡思乱想，都说没有对比就没有伤害，现在对比明显着呢。  
那块板子，夹杂着凉意，一点点的往里面探去，让程沢下意识的想要夹紧，下一秒，凌柒就仿佛察觉到他轻微的举动一般，很是快速的往外抽去，然后一次又一次的重复……  
“这么多条错，你说怎么罚？”凌柒好整以暇的问道。  
程沢嘴唇直抿，没有回答，反正他无论怎么回答，凌柒也不会放过他，他挨的打也不会轻，那又何必还要为难他逼他开口说出不情愿的回答呢，不可否认，程沢心里也是堵着一口气的。  
即便他一贯大大咧咧，粗性子惯了，可是不等于他不委屈，不等于他傻，看着凌柒偶尔的温柔和纵容的时候，他也是羡慕的，也是想要的。  
虽然觉得自己一个大男人被另一个男人打横抱着或者坐大腿什么的太过矫情太过羞耻，但是他也想要凌柒的关爱和认可，只是，他一贯嘴硬，说不出这样的话来。  
——————  
（AO3里面麻烦尽量不要给我点赞哈~每个点赞都会收到邮件提醒有点幸福的小烦恼~喜欢的话可以在老福特里面给我小心心~）


	26. 230

凌柒是何人，作为凌家的大家主，作为几个人的伴侣，教训人的次数可以说得上是说不过来的那么多次。  
程沢虽然埋着头看不到脸色，但是单就看着那倔强而又僵硬的背影，凌柒就能辨别得出，程沢这是在跟他闹别扭委屈了。  
不过，凌柒还是没有要哄一哄的意思，反倒是举起了手中的亚克力板，在人分神的功夫下，手起手落，狠狠的一板子砸在了程沢的屁股上。  
程沢原本腾空高处的屁股，被凌柒这狠狠的一砸，硬生生的垮了下去，更因为没有心理准备，痛呼声已经泄了出来，又被程沢死死的咬牙忍住。  
凌柒看着程沢那浑圆的屁股瞬间变红，又由白变红，留下一个十分鲜明的痕迹，却是不为所动，只是拿着手中的亚克力板点了点程沢的腰部，示意人自己摆好动作。  
程沢猝不及防忍下凌柒这一下，痛得他要头皮发麻的那种，本就带着点委屈，眼下更是因为凌柒毫不留情的力度砸得心里都跟着泛酸泛痛，更是闹上了别扭，一板一眼的按照凌柒的标准摆好姿势，跪在地上，让自己的屁股腾空，实际上紧握着拳头的双手已经出卖了他。  
凌柒眼睛一眯，看着眼前闹别扭故意要跟自己逞强的人，更是心头火起。  
凌柒这样的人，待在上位惯了，自然容不得任何人来挑战他的权威，如果跟他服软撒个娇，说不动他还会心软不舍得留个情。但是越是程沢这种跟他对着干，跟他倔的，他就越是能心狠，越能不留情。  
反正屁股不是他的，板子也不是砸他的揉伤，凌柒就看是谁先扛不住！  
下定决心要把人打到服打到不敢跟他倔，凌柒自然就更加不会留情，力度更是比之第一下重了两分，兜着风狠狠的落下。  
“啪啪啪——”狠狠打三下不间断的落下，丝毫不给程沢缓冲的机会，痛得饶是一贯忍耐力熬刑很好的程沢，都眼前发黑差点就往一边摔下去了。  
然而，他还是凭借着自己傲人的耐力忍了下来，抿着唇紧绷着自己的身体，硬是稳住了没摔，不过姿势却是垮了。  
别说程沢，就是凌赫他们这些旁听的，听着这声音都跟着心里发紧，慌得不得了，这样的凌柒，实在是让人害怕，也不知道程沢哪里来的勇气敢誓死抵抗。  
其他人还好说，但是许苕谙就不是了。  
凌柒的板子砸肉的声音，每响起一下，他的心就跟着跳一下，心里的愧疚也跟着增加一分。  
都是他，都是他的错！尺子是无辜的！是他先跟啊柒发脾气！是他怂恿尺子跟他出去玩的！也是他要尺子跟他去酒吧的！  
错的都是他，可是最后承担啊柒怒火的人，却成了程沢！  
许苕谙听着那凌厉的声音，都觉得痛，更何况是程沢在那苦苦的熬着，一声不吭听不出一点儿的动静，许苕谙背对着那边却看不到现在是什么情况。  
在许苕谙红着眼睛充满了内疚的时候，凌柒的板子已经又继续的挥了下去。


	27. 231

一下又一下闷响，就像是砸到了许苕谙的心里，让他的小心脏也跟着钝痛。  
听到第十下的时候，许苕谙再也忍不住了。  
通红着眼，鼓起勇气，许苕谙“刷——”一声，就转过了身。  
还没来得及说话，许苕谙就被程沢那已经淤紫肿胀得很恐怖的屁股吓得脸色都白了。  
浑圆的屁股上，看不出一点儿的好肉，还布着密密麻麻的带着淤血的小圆点，看着随时都要破皮流出来的那种。  
相比之下，许苕谙挨的那点责罚，根本就是小巫见大巫，算不得什么。  
许苕谙知道凌柒下手肯定很重，但是就连程沢这么肉厚的，都被打成这样，许苕谙不被吓到才怪，身体微颤，僵硬的维持着半转身的姿势，刚刚提起来的勇气，又瞬间消散了，一时间愣在那里，很是不知所措。  
不给他反应的机会，凌柒已经听到了动静，抬头看着他了。  
“怎么？”凌柒挑眉，看着眼眶通红，眼神里闪烁着内疚的许苕谙，故意问道。  
听到凌柒的声音，程沢意识到许苕谙应该是看到了自己的伤了，身体一僵，有种被看到了的狼狈感，很是羞恼的想要把自己藏起来。  
但是凌柒手中的板子还搁在他的臀部上，仅仅是这么一贴着，都觉得很痛，让程沢不敢动别的心思，脸上的冷汗直冒，一滴一滴的滴到了茶几上，嘴唇都被他抿得白了。  
“我……”被凌柒这么一问，许苕谙紧张得心跳得飞快，哆嗦着开口，却没敢再看程沢。  
“嗯？”在教训人的凌柒，脾气不是很好，尤其是对于打断他的。  
“不，不是尺子的错……”既然都转身了，既然是因为他的错，许苕谙红着脸，想要辩解一番，还下意识的将身体板正，惨白着脸又慌又怕的往凌柒眼前挪去。  
“是我，是我的错……是我硬拉尺子出去的，也是我要尺子跟我去酒吧的……”许苕谙脸上带着明显的忐忑，却还是很诚实的认错，心里的那股内疚，已经把凌柒向来不喜他们求饶这茬给完全掩盖过去了。  
“是我的错，你别怪尺子，你打就打我好了……”许苕谙一边认罪，一边快速往程沢隔壁趴去，正好还没有穿上裤子的屁股，光溜溜的晾在那儿，很适合挨打。  
偌大的茶几，除了放置着的那些工具，也正好够他俩一起趴了下来。  
许苕谙的屁股经过一段时间的发酵，已经跟红面馒头没有多大的区别了，又红又肿像个红苹果一样，让人看着就很想咬上一口看看味道如何。  
程沢也没想到许苕谙会这么做，惊讶错愕的微微抬头，然后就跟隔壁趴着的许苕谙对视了一眼。  
许苕谙眼里的内疚毫不掩饰，看得程沢心情复杂，一时间不知道该给出些什么回应来。  
“怎么？来求饶？还是想来替刑？”凌柒拿起一直贴在程沢臀尖上的板子，往许苕谙那红肿的屁股上，故意狠狠的一压，声音不带一点情绪的问道。  
许苕谙屁股本就有伤，只是没有程沢的那么严重，但是被凌柒这一压，瞬间就痛得他倒吸了口气。  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. 232

“是不是我刚刚打得太轻了，不够过瘾又来讨打？”凌柒挑眉，举着板子在许苕谙那个红屁股上这里压压，那里压压，故意问道、  
“不，不是！”许苕谙苦着脸反驳，谁喜欢被打啊！谁会觉得轻啊！  
“是，是我的错，啊柒罚我吧……”许苕谙声音很闷，是实打实的意识到了自己的冲动带来的后悔，这回也是真的诚心的认错。  
“哦，那你说怎么罚？”凌柒故意为难道，就这么个屁股，上面都是伤痕，估摸着也打不了几下，比较下来程沢的屁股还耐打一点呢。  
许苕谙涨红了脸，却说不出个所以然来，甚至忍不住想要挪一挪身子，却被凌柒给发现了，踢了他一脚，瞬间僵硬着身体不敢动了。  
“他说要给你替刑，你怎么说？”一个撩完还不够，凌柒还把一旁僵硬着身体不敢置信的程沢也给撩了一下。  
手上的亚力克板被他换成了紫檀木拍子，在两个人同样都是伤痕累累的屁股上交替着这里拍拍，那里拍拍，玩得有点上瘾，丝毫不顾两个人被戳得脸色惨白，身体微颤，屁股痛得要死。  
两个人屁股上都有伤，就算是羽毛飘下去都不见得完全没有感觉，更何况凌柒手上拿着的还是结实的木拍子。  
“是，是我自己要跟勺子进去的……”终于，倔强不下去的程沢，在许苕谙的一番“闹腾”下来，还是服软的张嘴了。  
“怎么？刚刚不是还委屈着拒不认错吗？”凌柒挑眉，故意戳穿道。  
程沢脸色也涨得通红，带着被凌柒毫不犹豫揭穿的羞耻和不好意思，一下子委屈别扭什么的也顾不上了，恨不得立马找个洞钻下去。  
“我，我错了……”程沢哑着声音，带着一种哽咽的情绪，仿佛一只受伤了很委屈的幼崽一般。  
如果跟他对着干，凌柒估摸着心比他还硬，现在看着程沢趴在那里快要缩成一团的模样，他就跟着心疼了，哪里还硬气得起来。  
最后，凌柒还是没忍住，内心深叹了一口气，随手将拍子放到一边，微微起身，双手一伸，就将程沢给揽了起来。  
许苕谙就这么被晾在了一边，但是偷偷看了凌柒一眼，发觉凌柒的姿态软了不少，也没有多羡慕，下意识的觉得松了一口气。  
而被揽了起来的程沢，却是愣住了，挨打了的屁股被落空在凌柒的双腿之间，下意识的拽着凌柒的衣服，缩在人的怀里，愣愣的看着凌柒，给不出第二个反应来。  
凌柒也没说话，就那么单手托着人的背，将程沢的保温瓶拿了过来，单手拧开，贴到了程沢的嘴边。  
程沢已经傻了，思考都不会，只是下意识的微微张嘴，将带着清甜的液体一点点的吞咽了进去。  
“啊，啊柒……”程沢的眼眶紧跟着就红了，凌柒不哄他还好，一对他好一点温柔一点，他就要忍不住心里泛酸，刚刚的那些委屈，一股脑的全都往外倒。  



	29. 233

“委屈了？”凌柒自然明白程沢的心情，无奈的暗叹了口气，语气也软了不少。  
程沢很是果断的点头，屁股痛，心里也跟着痛，带着控诉的眼神看着凌柒。  
凌柒挑眉，很是淡定的接收着程沢的控诉，都几岁的人了，二十好几的铁汉，还在那半哭不哭的，不就揍了他几下，待会还有得他受呢。  
如果让程沢听到凌柒心里在想什么的话，肯定是会炸毛的，什么叫做才揍了几下，他现在整个屁股都是钝痛钝痛的那种，起码是几天都不敢轻易坐凳子了。  
而且什么叫做二十好几的铁汉，谁规定二十多岁就不能哭了，没听过有个词叫做铁汉柔情吗！  
“你自己数数，你自己做了多少混账事，不该打？”凌柒虽然心里软，但是丝毫不影响他嘴巴上冷言冷语的数落。  
程沢被凌柒刚刚这么一问，心里的委屈早就烟消云散了，现在被凌柒这么一冷斥，什么硬气都没有了，蔫巴巴的缩在了凌柒的怀里。  
“该，该打……”程沢很是郁闷的承认道，这种时候，难道他还能说上一句不该吗？那么别说蜂蜜水了，下一秒凌柒就能挥舞着工具把他揍个半死。  
“我，我知道错了……”程沢弱弱开口，就算有其他人在，面子什么的也顾不上了，屁股不遭殃才是正道啊。  
“哪里错了？”凌柒虽然还是抱着人，但是浑身都散发着大家长的气压，将程沢压得快要喘不过气来的那种。  
“我不该闹脾气，不该出去酒吧喝酒买醉，反省的时候态度也不端正，还有夜不归宿……”程沢照着凌柒刚刚判给他的罪名，一字一句的复述道，但是对于脱衣舞这个，真的是很冤枉，明明就是凌柒要坑他，哪里有还要他认错的道理啊！  
凌柒自然也知道程沢动的小心思，反正他也不至于为那么一件小事跟他计较，索性就随他了。  
“嗯，四项，那你说该打多少下？”凌柒点头问道。  
“能不能，能不能……”程沢抬头瞟了凌柒一眼，心里的求饶到了嘴边却说不出口，握着凌柒的衣摆有点纠结。  
“嗯？”凌柒眼睛微眯，明知道程沢再答什么小算盘，却故意等着，看看人是不是真的有那么大胆居然敢跟他求饶。  
“四十下……”程沢瞬间就怂了，不敢再求饶，默默的回答凌柒的上一个问题。  
凌柒顿了一下，才跟得上程沢那跳脱的脑回路，心里很是哭笑不得，说他怂是真的怂，偏偏又很会投机取巧会做人。  
“多少下？”凌柒故意重复问道。  
“八，八十……”程沢一听就知道凌柒不满意他说的数目，很是机灵的又加了一倍，苦着脸看着凌柒，八十真的很多了，他之前已经挨了那么多下了，真的不行了。  
“行，一人八十。”凌柒点点头，勉强接受了这个说法。  
程沢闻言瞬间懵逼了，就连还维持着姿势趴在那里的许苕谙也是身子僵硬，不敢置信的表情愣在了那里，一人八十，一人？！  
所以不只是尺子，还有他？！这也太残忍了吧！  



	30. 234

在他们愣神的功夫，凌柒已经重新捡起了茶几上摆放着的工具了，那发亮得泛着油光的长条木刷，晃得程沢下意识的一哆嗦，差点一个没站稳，直接从凌柒大腿上摔下去。

还好凌柒反应够快，在程沢往一侧晃身的时候，一个下意识的反应，伸手一捞稳住了程沢的身体，避免了人屁股砸地的悲惨遭遇。

不过饶是这样，程沢很是慌乱惨白的脸色，还是说明了他对于这个工具的恐慌。

屁股上早就是伤痕累累了，程沢本就是对木刷这个工具充满了深深的恐惧，一想到他要在这种情况下再挨八十下木刷，根本就是不可能的事。

上次就被打得满地打滚痛苦求饶的程沢，强忍住了身子的颤抖，却没能控制得住自己的记忆，脑子里都是曾经那恐怕的场景，挣扎着就要从凌柒的怀里出来。

凌柒也没有要勉强的意思，直接松开了手，让程沢从他的怀里一点点挪出来，带着无措的表情看着凌柒手中的工具。

“站稳了。”凌柒撇了他一眼，明知道他是在害怕，却没有要再次安抚他的意思，既然惩罚都定好了，自然就没有再商量的余地。

程沢抿着嘴，僵硬着身体站在那儿，作为曾经的军人，他自然不好意思说，他天不怕地不怕，连跟凌柒打架都敢了，挨枪子什么的更是不在话下，偏偏就怕这小小的一根木刷。

“你，趴好。”谁想到的是，凌柒却没有看他，反而将视线放到了许苕谙的身上，还故意拿着木刷轻轻敲击了一下许苕谙的腰部。

猝不及防就被安排上的许苕谙，还沉浸在刚刚凌柒宣布的那个噩耗上面，根本没有回过神来，却是行动先于思考，真的如凌柒所说的那样趴好了，还往下压了压腰，下意识的将自己的臀部腾空到最高点，好方便凌柒下手。

对于自己这举动，许苕谙反应过来的时候，又是懊恼，又是绝望，恨不得一巴掌抽死自己，哪有人像他这么神经的，连挨打都这么自觉往前送的！

至于凌柒这个对立方的，可就不是这样的看法了。许苕谙头埋在臂弯里，凌柒根本就看不到他那自我怀疑的表情，反倒是觉得这样的许苕谙十分的配合，很是让人满意的态度。转念又想到许苕谙还欠着债得之后还，一时间觉得自己都不舍得下手太过重了。

不过这确实也是凌柒所想要的，从一开始到现在，每一步，都走在凌柒的计划之中，他想看到的，就是两人相互自责相互承认错误，只有这样心里惦记着了，以后冲动行事之前，才会有所犹豫。

而许苕谙英勇就义的上来顶罪时，是在凌柒的意料之外，又在情理之中，反正结局就是让凌柒颇为满意的。

如果让程沢和许苕谙知道凌柒此刻内心的想法的话，肯定是要吐血的那种了，哪有人满意的结果居然是分别揍他们一顿狠的，还是用木刷的那种！


	31. 234

在他们愣神的功夫，凌柒已经重新捡起了茶几上摆放着的工具了，那发亮得泛着油光的长条木刷，晃得程沢下意识的一哆嗦，差点一个没站稳，直接从凌柒大腿上摔下去。

还好凌柒反应够快，在程沢往一侧晃身的时候，一个下意识的反应，伸手一捞稳住了程沢的身体，避免了人屁股砸地的悲惨遭遇。

不过饶是这样，程沢很是慌乱惨白的脸色，还是说明了他对于这个工具的恐慌。

屁股上早就是伤痕累累了，程沢本就是对木刷这个工具充满了深深的恐惧，一想到他要在这种情况下再挨八十下木刷，根本就是不可能的事。

上次就被打得满地打滚痛苦求饶的程沢，强忍住了身子的颤抖，却没能控制得住自己的记忆，脑子里都是曾经那恐怕的场景，挣扎着就要从凌柒的怀里出来。

凌柒也没有要勉强的意思，直接松开了手，让程沢从他的怀里一点点挪出来，带着无措的表情看着凌柒手中的工具。

“站稳了。”凌柒撇了他一眼，明知道他是在害怕，却没有要再次安抚他的意思，既然惩罚都定好了，自然就没有再商量的余地。

程沢抿着嘴，僵硬着身体站在那儿，作为曾经的军人，他自然不好意思说，他天不怕地不怕，连跟凌柒打架都敢了，挨枪子什么的更是不在话下，偏偏就怕这小小的一根木刷。

“你，趴好。”谁想到的是，凌柒却没有看他，反而将视线放到了许苕谙的身上，还故意拿着木刷轻轻敲击了一下许苕谙的腰部。

猝不及防就被安排上的许苕谙，还沉浸在刚刚凌柒宣布的那个噩耗上面，根本没有回过神来，却是行动先于思考，真的如凌柒所说的那样趴好了，还往下压了压腰，下意识的将自己的臀部腾空到最高点，好方便凌柒下手。

对于自己这举动，许苕谙反应过来的时候，又是懊恼，又是绝望，恨不得一巴掌抽死自己，哪有人像他这么神经的，连挨打都这么自觉往前送的！

至于凌柒这个对立方的，可就不是这样的看法了。许苕谙头埋在臂弯里，凌柒根本就看不到他那自我怀疑的表情，反倒是觉得这样的许苕谙十分的配合，很是让人满意的态度。转念又想到许苕谙还欠着债得之后还，一时间觉得自己都不舍得下手太过重了。

不过这确实也是凌柒所想要的，从一开始到现在，每一步，都走在凌柒的计划之中，他想看到的，就是两人相互自责相互承认错误，只有这样心里惦记着了，以后冲动行事之前，才会有所犹豫。

而许苕谙英勇就义的上来顶罪时，是在凌柒的意料之外，又在情理之中，反正结局就是让凌柒颇为满意的。

如果让程沢和许苕谙知道凌柒此刻内心的想法的话，肯定是要吐血的那种了，哪有人满意的结果居然是分别揍他们一顿狠的，还是用木刷的那种！


	32. 234

在他们愣神的功夫，凌柒已经重新捡起了茶几上摆放着的工具了，那发亮得泛着油光的长条木刷，晃得程沢下意识的一哆嗦，差点一个没站稳，直接从凌柒大腿上摔下去。

还好凌柒反应够快，在程沢往一侧晃身的时候，一个下意识的反应，伸手一捞稳住了程沢的身体，避免了人屁股砸地的悲惨遭遇。

不过饶是这样，程沢很是慌乱惨白的脸色，还是说明了他对于这个工具的恐慌。

屁股上早就是伤痕累累了，程沢本就是对木刷这个工具充满了深深的恐惧，一想到他要在这种情况下再挨八十下木刷，根本就是不可能的事。

上次就被打得满地打滚痛苦求饶的程沢，强忍住了身子的颤抖，却没能控制得住自己的记忆，脑子里都是曾经那恐怕的场景，挣扎着就要从凌柒的怀里出来。

凌柒也没有要勉强的意思，直接松开了手，让程沢从他的怀里一点点挪出来，带着无措的表情看着凌柒手中的工具。

“站稳了。”凌柒撇了他一眼，明知道他是在害怕，却没有要再次安抚他的意思，既然惩罚都定好了，自然就没有再商量的余地。

程沢抿着嘴，僵硬着身体站在那儿，作为曾经的军人，他自然不好意思说，他天不怕地不怕，连跟凌柒打架都敢了，挨枪子什么的更是不在话下，偏偏就怕这小小的一根木刷。

“你，趴好。”谁想到的是，凌柒却没有看他，反而将视线放到了许苕谙的身上，还故意拿着木刷轻轻敲击了一下许苕谙的腰部。

猝不及防就被安排上的许苕谙，还沉浸在刚刚凌柒宣布的那个噩耗上面，根本没有回过神来，却是行动先于思考，真的如凌柒所说的那样趴好了，还往下压了压腰，下意识的将自己的臀部腾空到最高点，好方便凌柒下手。

对于自己这举动，许苕谙反应过来的时候，又是懊恼，又是绝望，恨不得一巴掌抽死自己，哪有人像他这么神经的，连挨打都这么自觉往前送的！

至于凌柒这个对立方的，可就不是这样的看法了。许苕谙头埋在臂弯里，凌柒根本就看不到他那自我怀疑的表情，反倒是觉得这样的许苕谙十分的配合，很是让人满意的态度。转念又想到许苕谙还欠着债得之后还，一时间觉得自己都不舍得下手太过重了。

不过这确实也是凌柒所想要的，从一开始到现在，每一步，都走在凌柒的计划之中，他想看到的，就是两人相互自责相互承认错误，只有这样心里惦记着了，以后冲动行事之前，才会有所犹豫。

而许苕谙英勇就义的上来顶罪时，是在凌柒的意料之外，又在情理之中，反正结局就是让凌柒颇为满意的。

如果让程沢和许苕谙知道凌柒此刻内心的想法的话，肯定是要吐血的那种了，哪有人满意的结果居然是分别揍他们一顿狠的，还是用木刷的那种！


	33. 235

当那根僵硬的木刷贴上许苕谙的屁股上时，明明就是很轻的一下，却让许苕谙浑身僵硬，身后传来很是清晰的钝痛。

说他没有自己吓自己，那都是骗人的，毕竟凌柒自认自己力度很轻，完全没有使力，哪有许苕谙表现出来的那个夸张。

至于站着的程沢，看着那根木刷一动，心里就跟着颤抖，鬼使神差的咽了口口水，虽然知道勺子是在跟自己患难与共，可是程沢一想到木刷此刻不是落在自己的身上，就有点偷偷摸摸的庆幸感。

就算下一个凌柒揍的就是他，可是好歹现在不是他，能拖就拖着吧……程沢虽然很同情许苕谙，但是还是没控制得住自己的想法。

而凌柒要的，就是这种效果——让程沢从心里感到真正的畏惧，由心而发，无论是抽烟还是喝酒，凌柒都不希望在程沢身上看到这种陋习，看到一次，就把他揍哭一次，让他痛彻心扉，以后要做些蠢事的时候，都会想起今天的教训，都会心有余悸不敢轻易再犯。

仿佛是能够察觉得到程沢内心隐晦的说法一般，凌柒瞬间抬起了头，直直的看向程沢。

猝不及防的一个对视，看得程沢心一紧，什么乱七八糟的想法都没有了，紧绷着脸连忙站好，显然很是害怕凌柒的举动。

凌柒嘴角快速的牵起一个弧度，然后下一秒就在程沢以为自己眼花的时候又快速的消失无踪，将视线重新放回到了许苕谙的身上。

“……”程沢差点要被凌柒吓死了，真的是有苦难言，现在是又怕又忐忑的那种，而且还不敢垂头去看。

凌柒比划着手中的木刷，寻思着该怎么下手才对，毕竟许苕谙的屁股，很显然并不能挨下这八十下木刷了，凌柒虽然心软，但是并没有要收手的打算。

既然他有勇气敢带上程沢出去作死，乌烟瘴气的地方都敢去，那么他就应该有心理准备来承担他的怒火！

在凌柒还在琢磨着怎么下手的时候，许苕谙已经由一开始的惊慌紧张，慢慢的有点走神了，以至于正合凌柒心意的放松了身子。

“啪——”木刷在许苕谙完全没有准备的情况下，夹杂着风声，直直的抽在了许苕谙的臀尖上。

“呜啊——”完全没有准备的一下木刷，狠狠的落在了许苕谙的屁股上，痛得他完全没有准备的哀嚎出声，双腿向上一跃，头部也跟着上仰，露出了痛苦的神色。

仅仅是第一下，就把许苕谙抽得喊出声来，把程沢给吓得一抖，心里也跟着哆嗦了一下，可想而知是有多恐怖了。

杀鸡儆猴的目的，才将将第一下，就已经得到了十分显著的效果了。

许苕谙更是痛得捏紧了拳头，缓了好半晌，才稍稍喘过气来，痛，真的太痛了，他甚少会被凌柒这么个教育法，痛得他别说挨上整整八十下了，就连八下，许苕谙都觉得自己熬不住！

难怪程沢和凌赫一看到木刷就是这么个惊慌失措的反应，许苕谙这回可算是切身体会到了。


	34. 236

凌柒也不着急，很是淡定的等着许苕谙缓和的功夫，还十分好人的压了压许苕谙的腰部，从根源处避免了许苕谙屁股落地的可能性，不然如果像之前柯镧轶那次一样，可就真的有点惨了。

许苕谙不用伸手去摸，都能感觉得到，自己的屁股尖上，肯定是一条硬块了，可见这木刷的威力有多可怕。

“啪啪啪——”在许苕谙缓过神来的同时，凌柒很有眼力见的再次下手了，一连就是三下，紧挨着刚刚那一下，很是贴合的位置，一点差误都没有。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——”许苕谙被这三下，给抽得惨叫连连，再也顾不上什么咬牙死忍了，痛，真的是太痛了，就连自己的双腿都是各种挣扎晃动。

如果不是有凌柒的大掌压着，许苕谙丝毫不怀疑自己肯定会撑不住摔下去的。

这一次，许苕谙实在是没有力气再去维持那个磨人的姿势了，惨白着脸跪趴在茶几上，脸上带着掩饰不住的痛楚，但是却不敢回头去看凌柒一眼，生怕自己会看到凌柒冷漠无情的一面。

程沢站在一边，如同感同身受一般，木刷每响起一声，他的心就跟着狠狠跳上一次，那根木刷，就如同挥舞在他的身上那样煎熬折磨人。

凌柒认真看了看许苕谙的脸色，知道他还能挨，也就没有再等了，就着许苕谙那别扭的姿势，一手压制着许苕谙的腰部，一手挥舞着手中的木刷。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”一下又一下，将许苕谙的下半边的屁股全抽上了一遍，就连臀腿处都没有放过。

“呜呜呜，别，别打了——我，错，错了呜呜呜——”这一回，许苕谙的眼泪，就那么硬生生的被那么几下木刷，给轻而易举的抽了出来，哽咽着声音顾不上别的，下意识的哭嚎着给自己求情，把不能求饶的规矩都忘光了。

回锅肉本就要命，更何况还是这么一根要人不偿命的木刷，简直是痛得许苕谙捏紧了拳头恨不得张嘴狠狠咬上自己的手臂来分散自己的注意力。

“还敢这么冲动吗？”凌柒停了手，木刷威胁一般，贴在了许苕谙的大腿上，问道。

“不，不敢了……”许苕谙抽噎着疯狂摇头，经此一役，是真的什么胆子都被彻底打破灭了。

“如果还敢有下次，我就把木刷泡水再来抽你！”凌柒毫不犹豫的恐吓道，把许苕谙吓得更是一个哆嗦。

许苕谙现在整个臀部都被木刷抽了一遍，加上凌柒的手劲，他感觉自己整个屁股都是又痛又麻的，还仿佛是已经硬绷绷了一样。

凌柒看了一眼，就知道许苕谙屁股上都是硬块了，待会还得给人上药把硬块揉开，不然许苕谙起码两星期都不敢坐凳子的那种。

不过现在不急，先让他吃吃苦头先，毕竟八十下木刷，许苕谙才挨了不到十下，还早得很呢。

许苕谙自己也明白，想要挨过这场酷刑，真没有那么快，一时间怕得眼泪像是不要钱一样“啪嗒啪嗒——”的掉着，面子尊严什么的，都顾不上了。


	35. 236

凌柒也不着急，很是淡定的等着许苕谙缓和的功夫，还十分好人的压了压许苕谙的腰部，从根源处避免了许苕谙屁股落地的可能性，不然如果像之前柯镧轶那次一样，可就真的有点惨了。

许苕谙不用伸手去摸，都能感觉得到，自己的屁股尖上，肯定是一条硬块了，可见这木刷的威力有多可怕。

“啪啪啪——”在许苕谙缓过神来的同时，凌柒很有眼力见的再次下手了，一连就是三下，紧挨着刚刚那一下，很是贴合的位置，一点差误都没有。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——”许苕谙被这三下，给抽得惨叫连连，再也顾不上什么咬牙死忍了，痛，真的是太痛了，就连自己的双腿都是各种挣扎晃动。

如果不是有凌柒的大掌压着，许苕谙丝毫不怀疑自己肯定会撑不住摔下去的。

这一次，许苕谙实在是没有力气再去维持那个磨人的姿势了，惨白着脸跪趴在茶几上，脸上带着掩饰不住的痛楚，但是却不敢回头去看凌柒一眼，生怕自己会看到凌柒冷漠无情的一面。

程沢站在一边，如同感同身受一般，木刷每响起一声，他的心就跟着狠狠跳上一次，那根木刷，就如同挥舞在他的身上那样煎熬折磨人。

凌柒认真看了看许苕谙的脸色，知道他还能挨，也就没有再等了，就着许苕谙那别扭的姿势，一手压制着许苕谙的腰部，一手挥舞着手中的木刷。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”一下又一下，将许苕谙的下半边的屁股全抽上了一遍，就连臀腿处都没有放过。

“呜呜呜，别，别打了——我，错，错了呜呜呜——”这一回，许苕谙的眼泪，就那么硬生生的被那么几下木刷，给轻而易举的抽了出来，哽咽着声音顾不上别的，下意识的哭嚎着给自己求情，把不能求饶的规矩都忘光了。

回锅肉本就要命，更何况还是这么一根要人不偿命的木刷，简直是痛得许苕谙捏紧了拳头恨不得张嘴狠狠咬上自己的手臂来分散自己的注意力。

“还敢这么冲动吗？”凌柒停了手，木刷威胁一般，贴在了许苕谙的大腿上，问道。

“不，不敢了……”许苕谙抽噎着疯狂摇头，经此一役，是真的什么胆子都被彻底打破灭了。

“如果还敢有下次，我就把木刷泡水再来抽你！”凌柒毫不犹豫的恐吓道，把许苕谙吓得更是一个哆嗦。

许苕谙现在整个臀部都被木刷抽了一遍，加上凌柒的手劲，他感觉自己整个屁股都是又痛又麻的，还仿佛是已经硬绷绷了一样。

凌柒看了一眼，就知道许苕谙屁股上都是硬块了，待会还得给人上药把硬块揉开，不然许苕谙起码两星期都不敢坐凳子的那种。

不过现在不急，先让他吃吃苦头先，毕竟八十下木刷，许苕谙才挨了不到十下，还早得很呢。

许苕谙自己也明白，想要挨过这场酷刑，真没有那么快，一时间怕得眼泪像是不要钱一样“啪嗒啪嗒——”的掉着，面子尊严什么的，都顾不上了。


	36. 237

听着许苕谙的哭声，凌柒微微挑了挑眉，不就是下手重了点吗，至于哭得要死那样？

站在一旁的程沢更是被吓得要死，手脚都开始发软，脑袋里都是之前那次自己被抽得满地打滚的记忆。

他越是痛哭求饶，凌柒当时就越是下手狠厉，把他抽得差点晕厥过去，虽然他后面也差不多是半晕的状态了。

如果可以，程沢真想拿个东西堵住许苕谙这个难兄难弟的嘴，好减少凌柒的注意力。

不过程沢不敢啊，只能僵硬着身子听许苕谙在哪里哭，然后眼角闪过了木刷挥动的影子。

许苕谙的屁股上都是硬块，再下手的话，凌柒也不舍得，转而将目光放到了许苕谙的大腿上。

那里没有那么多肉，打上去也痛，但是总比砸在那个可怜的屁股上好一点。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”木刷瞬间就咬上了许苕谙的大腿上，留下整齐划一的一片痕迹。

根本没有准备的许苕谙，被这木刷抽得瞪大了眼睛，嘶声裂肺的呐喊声却因为一时慌乱而被卡在了自己的喉咙里。

许苕谙自己也没有想到，会被自己的口水呛到了，涨红着脸咳嗽个不停，一瞬间也顾不上自己的身后了。

“咳咳咳——咳咳咳——”

凌柒也没想到许苕谙会岔气，在许苕谙咳出来的第一声时，木刷就被随手一丢，很是温柔的将人给扶了起来，很是速度的抱进了自己的怀里，然后一手扶着人，一手给人排着背顺气。

许苕谙很是受宠若惊的看着凌柒，但是因为呛到了没能缓过气来，只能一边咳嗽一边看着人，说不出一句话来。

这么一副模样，看得凌柒又是生气又是心疼，但是偏偏心就彻底软了，哪里还舍得用木刷揍他啊！

“行了，剩下的数目跟刚刚欠的以后分期还。”凌柒没好气的看了他一眼，被迫退让了一步。至于以后要用什么工具还，那就看凌柒心情了，反正凌柒自己是知道的，再用木刷这种工具是不可能舍得的了。

许苕谙闻言更是瞪大了眼睛，对于凌柒这突如其来的“好意”，表示完全不敢置信。

因为，今天可是反省日啊！可以说得上是凌柒最为凶残的日子了，比女生的那什么姨妈来得还要准时！这么多年来，许苕谙可是第一次见到凌柒会让步的，能不震惊才怪。

至于惊喜什么的，许苕谙一点儿也没有感受得到，反倒是对此很是怀疑，甚至猜测着凌柒是不是还有什么手段在后面等着他呢。

凌柒一看许苕谙那变来变去的深情，就知道他这是在想什么了，挑了挑眉，看向人，“怎么？想现在继续挨打？”

“不不不！”许苕谙一听，连忙疯狂摇头，带着略微沙哑的声音赶紧道。

管他凌柒是什么目的，反正许苕谙是真的熬不住了，先让他活过了今晚再说吧！

“那就起来，回去站好。”凌柒看了许苕谙一眼，给人喂了水，示意道。

许苕谙明白凌柒这是真的放过他了，连忙挣扎着从凌柒大腿上起来，虽然屁股很痛，面目有点狰狞，但是许苕谙还是很是坚强的一步一步往角落的方向挪去了。

临走前，他还不忘看了程沢一眼，眼神里带着同情，还有自己终于熬过来的庆幸。


	37. 237

听着许苕谙的哭声，凌柒微微挑了挑眉，不就是下手重了点吗，至于哭得要死那样？

站在一旁的程沢更是被吓得要死，手脚都开始发软，脑袋里都是之前那次自己被抽得满地打滚的记忆。

他越是痛哭求饶，凌柒当时就越是下手狠厉，把他抽得差点晕厥过去，虽然他后面也差不多是半晕的状态了。

如果可以，程沢真想拿个东西堵住许苕谙这个难兄难弟的嘴，好减少凌柒的注意力。

不过程沢不敢啊，只能僵硬着身子听许苕谙在哪里哭，然后眼角闪过了木刷挥动的影子。

许苕谙的屁股上都是硬块，再下手的话，凌柒也不舍得，转而将目光放到了许苕谙的大腿上。

那里没有那么多肉，打上去也痛，但是总比砸在那个可怜的屁股上好一点。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”木刷瞬间就咬上了许苕谙的大腿上，留下整齐划一的一片痕迹。

根本没有准备的许苕谙，被这木刷抽得瞪大了眼睛，嘶声裂肺的呐喊声却因为一时慌乱而被卡在了自己的喉咙里。

许苕谙自己也没有想到，会被自己的口水呛到了，涨红着脸咳嗽个不停，一瞬间也顾不上自己的身后了。

“咳咳咳——咳咳咳——”

凌柒也没想到许苕谙会岔气，在许苕谙咳出来的第一声时，木刷就被随手一丢，很是温柔的将人给扶了起来，很是速度的抱进了自己的怀里，然后一手扶着人，一手给人排着背顺气。

许苕谙很是受宠若惊的看着凌柒，但是因为呛到了没能缓过气来，只能一边咳嗽一边看着人，说不出一句话来。

这么一副模样，看得凌柒又是生气又是心疼，但是偏偏心就彻底软了，哪里还舍得用木刷揍他啊！

“行了，剩下的数目跟刚刚欠的以后分期还。”凌柒没好气的看了他一眼，被迫退让了一步。至于以后要用什么工具还，那就看凌柒心情了，反正凌柒自己是知道的，再用木刷这种工具是不可能舍得的了。

许苕谙闻言更是瞪大了眼睛，对于凌柒这突如其来的“好意”，表示完全不敢置信。

因为，今天可是反省日啊！可以说得上是凌柒最为凶残的日子了，比女生的那什么姨妈来得还要准时！这么多年来，许苕谙可是第一次见到凌柒会让步的，能不震惊才怪。

至于惊喜什么的，许苕谙一点儿也没有感受得到，反倒是对此很是怀疑，甚至猜测着凌柒是不是还有什么手段在后面等着他呢。

凌柒一看许苕谙那变来变去的深情，就知道他这是在想什么了，挑了挑眉，看向人，“怎么？想现在继续挨打？”

“不不不！”许苕谙一听，连忙疯狂摇头，带着略微沙哑的声音赶紧道。

管他凌柒是什么目的，反正许苕谙是真的熬不住了，先让他活过了今晚再说吧！

“那就起来，回去站好。”凌柒看了许苕谙一眼，给人喂了水，示意道。

许苕谙明白凌柒这是真的放过他了，连忙挣扎着从凌柒大腿上起来，虽然屁股很痛，面目有点狰狞，但是许苕谙还是很是坚强的一步一步往角落的方向挪去了。

临走前，他还不忘看了程沢一眼，眼神里带着同情，还有自己终于熬过来的庆幸。


	38. 238

接收到许苕谙那同情的眼神时，程沢的心情真的就像是被迫吃了苍蝇一样的一言难尽。

尤其是在凌柒的眼神关注下，程沢说得上是英勇就义一般的颤抖着自己的心脏，不情不愿，绝望的趴了下来，还不忘将自己的屁股腾高，好方便凌柒待会下手。

明知道待会那根渗人的木刷就要落下，程沢都不由得佩服自己的勇敢和冷静，这种时候还能这么自觉，想必也没有谁了吧。

程沢不知道的是，刚刚经过许苕谙那一茬之后，凌柒一手将木刷给扔掉，现在再看着程沢这个可怜肿胀的屁股，哪里还舍得动木刷揍他。

心里暗叹了口气，在程沢埋着头没有注意看的角度里，凌柒对着茶几边上的那堆工具，用眼神挑挑拣拣，最后还是下手只拿起了那根稍显温和的木拍子，可以说得上是对程沢仁至义尽了。

“自己报数。”凌柒故意拿手压了压程沢那伤痕累累的屁股，直到人痛得身子一僵，才满意的收回了手。

既然打算轻饶了他不用木拍子，凌柒让他报数也不算太过分。

但是程沢这个不知情的可就不是这样想了，八十下木刷的酷刑，还要报数，程沢真的觉得，自己今天是要折在这里了。

越想，程沢就越是后悔，如果时间可以重来，他绝对不会再那么轻易的跟勺子出去了，也绝对绝对不会进酒吧的！

不过这世界上哪里有后悔药吃，程沢只能苦着脸咬着牙，等待着即将砸下来的木刷，心里紧张害怕得要死，偏偏还得努力放松着自己，避免造成二次伤害。

对于程沢这种仿佛刻进骨子里的自觉，凌柒见状更是被取悦了，别说往死里教训了，他现在都想把人抱起来好好哄上一哄了。

程沢不知道凌柒的想法，如果知道的话，铁定二话不说跳起来拉着凌柒求饶，但是现实就是，他只能郁闷的趴在那里。

等到人放松得差不多了，凌柒才高高的举起手中的武器，往程沢的臀峰上抽去。

即使在最后已经收了一半的力气，程沢这么个承受回锅肉的，还是疼得眼前一花，到嘴的痛呼声差点就没咬牙忍住。

自己下手有多重自己知道的凌柒，此刻没有再给程沢歇息缓冲的时间，一下接着一下的抽在了程沢的屁股上，一条接着一条的伤痕，显然是要把人屁股上的伤再重新覆盖一遍。

程沢痛得只能咬牙死忍，大脑已经快要思考不了问题了，但是总觉得有哪里不对劲，挨了起码七八下，才稍稍分出了心神，觉得屁股上的触感不对。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”又是接连的五下落下，很痛，但是不至于像曾经那次挨的木刷那样磨人，也不至于像许苕谙刚刚那样痛喊出声，察觉到异样的程沢，带着不敢置信的眼神，错愕的回头看去。

下一秒，程沢就看着先前那根木拍子，直接咬上了自己的臀部。

“啊——”一时不察的程沢，还陷在亲眼看着自己屁股被木拍子抽的错愕中，被凌柒这一下抽得喊出了声，惊愕多于痛楚。


	39. 239

震惊于凌柒居然手下留情，没有用木刷抽他的同时，程沢脑袋一热，可算是想了起来，刚刚挨的那十多下，他居然忘记了报数！

好不容易才挨了十几下，居然白挨了，程沢不可谓是不绝望，想锤死自己的心都有了。

“我，我……”程沢苦着脸，结结巴巴的开口，试图想要说些什么来为自己争取下。

可是在凌柒看来，就是程沢想要得寸进尺看自己心软了想要为自己求饶，眉毛一挑，思考着自己下手是不是太轻了。

程沢被凌柒那眼神略了一眼，瞬间就慌了，什么侥幸的心里都没有了，哆嗦着开口，“我，我错了，我不该忘记报数……”

下一刻，凌柒正想举起的木拍子，就这么停留在了半空中，因为程沢那委屈可怜的表情，因为程沢那句求饶的话，也因为自己的会错意。

如果程沢不提，他自己都忘了刚刚还要求程沢报数的事了。

不过凌柒是谁，心里是这么想着，但是面上自然不会显露出来，不动声色的将挥舞在半空中的木拍再次落下。

程沢已经在凌柒再次动手的时候回了头，因为这回谨记着要报数的事，也没敢再咬牙苦忍，凌柒没说要加罚，程沢已经心存感激了，哪里还敢再计较刚刚那白挨的十多下。

“呜——一！”这一回，消化了疼痛之后，程沢可算是记得报数了，就是可怜了他的屁股，已经被覆盖了一遍。

“啪——”

“五呜——”程沢一边忍着痛，一边努力维持着姿势，还得记着报数，真的不是一般的难忍。

“啪——”

“十——”凌柒的木拍挥得很慢，每一下都会刻意的停顿下来，好让程沢缓过来，顺带着报个数。

程沢觉得，就算自己今天能够站着走出书房的大门，接下来的几天，都不可能坐得下凳子了。

“啪——”

“呜——”都说积少成多，量变引起质变，哪怕凌柒下手轻了几分，哪怕刑罚是一下跟着一下，但是程沢还是被抽得身体发颤，痛得忍不住了。

本要出口的报数，就这么被卡在了喉咙了，只能发出模糊的呜咽声。强忍着的眼泪，也被凌柒硬生生的抽了下来。

四十，才将将一半的数目，程沢已经是整个屁股整个臀腿的位置，都被抽上了一遍又一遍，哪怕不去摸不回头去看，程沢都觉得肯定不是普通的红肿那么简单。

听着程沢隐约的抽泣声，凌柒难得的停下了手，总觉得自己最近脾气是真的好，换了以往，哪有这么轻易就放过他们这一说法。

有句话怎么说来着，男儿有泪不轻弹，只因屁股未到破血处？

虽然程沢的屁股是有点可怜样，青一块紫一块，严重的地方，都能勉强看得出一点血点了，但是在凌柒看来，程沢这样糙汉，这点伤，还比不上他出任务的枪伤来的要严重呢。

如果程沢知道凌柒的想法，肯定哭嚎着要申诉一番，这一样吗！这一样吗！这他妈根本就不是一个痛法！这他妈就是在凌迟！

可是程沢并不知道凌柒的想法，像是被人打开了眼泪的源泉，痛得趴在那里，哆嗦着流着眼泪，丢脸不丢脸什么的，也顾不上了。


	40. 240

还有四十下，虽然程沢的屁股蛋看着是有点可怜，但是如果凌柒狠狠心，这四十下抽下去，程沢还是熬得住的，最多就是估计哭得有点哀嚎凄凉的那种。

毕竟程沢的忍耐力还有抗刑的能耐，是真的很多人都得竖起大拇指说佩服的那种。

就是凌柒也搞不懂，明明就是个在军营里被众人佩服得五体投地的一个糙汉大男人，怎么偏偏每次在他面前，就很容易服软求饶了呢。

听着那隐隐约约竭力忍耐着的啜泣声，还有那个比较显眼的屁股，凌柒哪里还舍得给继续上色啊，只能是心里无奈的为自己的一次次心软暗叹了口气，转手将人翻了个身，给抱了起来。

程沢自己也完全没有想到，凌柒居然会在揍他的半途，将他抱了起来，屁股腾空，坐在人大腿上，脸上都是没有准备的懵逼。

这么个傻帽样，傻里傻气的，让凌柒就算有再多的火都被拱没了，一手揽着人，一手认命的给人顺着背，好让程沢那泪眼汪汪的眼泪泡赶紧消下去。

程沢一边喘着气吸着鼻涕眼泪，一边不知所措的看着凌柒，显然被这突如其来的温柔给唬住了，不知道自己该表现出怎样的举动来。

今天一次又一次，让程沢不敢置信得如同脚下踩着白云一般的轻飘飘，如同做梦一般的不真实。

凌柒单单是看上一眼，就知道这人肯定是被自己这难得的心软给镇住了，一点儿也不相信他是心软了，相反的还估计在心里琢磨着他是不是又有什么对付他的新手段。

“手伸出来。”该挨的揍，凌柒一下都不会少了他的，既然屁股挨不住了，那就别的地方挨吧。

至于程沢还在愣神什么的，凌柒也懒得再等了，今天在程沢这里花的时间够长了，角落里还有一只等着自己教育呢……

如果凌赫能够听到凌柒此刻的想法的话，肯定会哆嗦着摆手，来上一句，不急不急，我能等的，您慢慢来，真的，我真的不着急……

程沢虽然还沉浸在自己的思绪里，但是丝毫不影响他听到凌柒的吩咐时，那种条件反射的令行禁止，行动先于思考的将自己的手伸了出来。

不只是一只手，是一双手，都乖觉的伸出来，很是配合的伸直平摊，俨然一副平日里挨打时候守着规矩的模样，好方便凌柒找准姿势下手。

乖乖，虽然今天的程沢有点呆萌傻里傻气的，可是这样的配合又怂了吧唧的，莫名的符合凌柒的口味，让凌柒根本就舍不得下重手，只想把人揽在怀里这里揉揉那里捏捏各种温存。

想是这么想，关键时候凌柒这个大家长还是很能够维持住自己的形象的，将脑子里面那些引人遐想的念头给按捺下去，凌柒重新又捡起了那个被他刚刚随手放到一旁的木拍。

程沢看到工具的时候，下意识的就是屁股一抽一抽的痛，身子跟着一瑟缩，是真的有点被打怕了。

自从他被凌柒威逼利诱之下，从基地里退役之后，在挤啊这段时间里，他几乎就是一直处于一个挨揍的阶段，就没有好好停下来休息过的那种。


	41. 241

其实疼痛并不可怕，只是因为这种疼痛是凌柒赋予的，让程沢打从心底里有了阴影，这种煎熬和磨人，不是源于敌人的摧残，而是源于自己人的“教育”，让人不知所措。

程沢被凌柒一手揽着，布满伤痕的屁股不上不下的卡在那里，想要动一下都怕磕碰到自己的伤处，只能眼睁睁的看着木拍从高空落下，直接咬上了自己的双手。

程沢一下就被抽得倒吸了一口气，下意识的就想收回自己的手，但是心里的念头一闪而过，连忙控制住了自己往回瑟缩了一下的手，脸色有点惨白的看了凌柒一眼。

这种行为，无异于就是逃避，凌柒最是见不惯的，程沢都可以预想，如果凌柒这回给他定刑的话，肯定把他揍个半死都有可能了。

但是凌柒并没有，对于程沢这种躲避的行为，今日心情颇好的凌柒也只是稍稍挑了挑眉，反正程沢的手已经重新主动伸了出来了，就没必要再去计较这种细节了。

程沢看到凌柒没有要开口跟他算账的意味，心里下意识的松了一口气，但是都没来得及真正松懈下来，凌柒的木拍又挥了下来了。

一下又一下，程沢眼睁睁的看着，却逼着自己死忍着不敢躲，咬紧牙关眼眶通红的那种。

没有人能够亲眼看着自己挨打而无动于衷，更何况还是十指连心的痛，程沢好不容易停下来的眼泪，转眼间又咋眼眶上打转了。

打了十下，程沢双手已经是肿起了一指高，红肿的颜色颇为好看，也没有太严重的程度。

凌柒见状也只能是无奈的看向程沢，“你今天是不是水做的？”哭哭哭，还有没有个男人样了，凌柒都被他哭到脑壳疼了。

程沢嘴唇直抿，知道凌柒是不耐烦看到他的眼泪，很是憋屈的一抽一吸着，以为他想哭吗，他也不想啊，但是他忍不住啊！

屁股痛，手也痛，还得这么当场看着工具抽下来给自己造成心理阴影，这是他该受的吗！程沢的委屈就没彻底给打散，一点点的重又积攒了起来。

“你倒还给我委屈上了？”凌柒简直要被气笑了，是不是他最近脾气太好了，反省日他们居然还敢跟他闹别扭？

这下子，凌柒也不跟他好声好气的了，轻描淡写的眼神看着程沢一眼，看着程沢心里一突一突的跳，直接一手将人揽进，避免他摔下去，另一之后就不停歇的继续挥舞着手中的木拍。

这一次，凌柒都不去计较程沢有没有报数了，手起手落，手中的木拍挥舞个不停，直直的抽向程沢那红彤彤的手心上。

程沢瞬间就察觉到了自己无意中惹怒了凌柒，自然不敢再说话，忍受着比之先前更要重的力度，咬牙忍着不敢再让自己喊出声来。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”

“啪啪啪啪啪——”

一下又一下，让程沢的双手从原本的红肿变得青紫肿胀，最后被抽得了如同喜庆的发面馒头一样红。


	42. 242

还有十下，但是程沢的双手已经真的是没有能够下手的地方了，从手指腹到手心，全都是红肿的伤痕。

程沢被凌柒刚刚那么一说，也不敢再哭哭啼啼的，就那么死死的强忍着，眼睁睁的看着自己的双手被抽得越来越严重。

虽然看着是有点瘆得慌，不过凌柒也没有就此罢休，很是心硬的拿着木拍垫了垫程沢的手背，示意人自己摆好姿势，别太往下沉。

程沢心里发堵，但是还是认命的将双手往上举了举，又累又酸软，还很痛，但是有什么办法，凌柒要教育他，他也只能认了不是吗？

一想到以后自己可能比之凌赫，还要在家里呆更多的时间，跟凌柒接触得更多，程沢就忍不住的心慌和迷茫，按照现在这个挨打的节奏和趋势，他真的能够熬得住吗……

凌柒自然顾不上程沢此刻的小心思，在人双手往上抬的同时，木拍已经再次落下了，程沢的手心就那么大的位置，木拍也没有多细，两下下来，就把手心给覆盖了一遍。

程沢是痛得头皮发麻的那种，就像是一刀刀的凌迟那样让人难受，可他还是逼着自己咬牙忍着，眼睛里一片通红，却能清晰的看到自己的双手手心从原先的红肿变得青青紫紫。

将全部的数目都给打完了，凌柒才将手中的木拍丢回那堆工具里，顺手拿过保温瓶拧开，递到了人嘴边，示意程沢自己补充点水分。

该挨的打都挨完了，程沢知道凌柒此刻的温柔是在哄人，但是心里堵得要死，明明嘴巴很干，却还是倔强的拧过了头，拒绝抵抗的意味很是明显。

对于程沢的举动，凌柒显然也很是意外，挑了挑眉，稍显诧异的看向程沢，心里不仅没有生气，反倒是有点满意了。

可算是有点出息了，自从退伍之后，程沢那副蔫巴巴的姿态，凌柒就很是看不惯，不过一直没有开口罢了，凌柒还以为，程沢以后就这样了，还琢磨着要怎么把人给扳回来。

眼下不用他做什么，程沢自己的倔脾气倒是上来了，凌柒反倒是看得很是赏心悦目，不由得也多了点耐心去哄人。

“不喝？喉咙不干吗？”

凌柒的语气很是温和，听得角落里的几人都很是羡慕，但是程沢就是不为所动，将双手轻轻搭在自己的膝盖上，撇开头就是不看凌柒。

如果不是他估摸着自己此刻挣开凌柒的怀抱二次手上的可能性很大，程沢早就一跳而下走人了。

看着程沢充满了怨念的后脑勺，凌柒反倒是没忍住笑了笑，细碎的笑意从口腔里迈出来。

“你！”一直竖着耳朵仔细倾听着的程沢，没想到这种时候了凌柒居然还笑他，气愤的回头，发现凌柒眼角都是笑意的看着他。

“我罚得不对？”凌柒挑眉，带着点调侃的意味。

程沢涨红着脸，不知道该怎么反驳，说不对，就是忤逆凌柒的大家长尊严，说对，就是坑死自己不偿命的那种！

“你自己想想最近做了什么糊涂事！”凌柒也不跟他废话，起身直接将人抱去角落，跟其他人一起站着反省去了。

不过跟其他人不同待遇的是，凌柒临转身之前，微微垂头，亲了某人一下，将呆滞住的某人，留在了原地。


	43. 243

搞定了程沢之后，就剩下凌柒这最后一个了，不需要凌柒多废话，凌赫已经十分有眼力见的自觉走过去了。

凌柒刚重新坐下，凌赫已经走到了他面前，两人一座一站，眼观鼻鼻观心的相互对视了一眼。

凌柒一大早就接连揍了四个人，就算手不累，心也有点疲倦了，看着凌赫的时候都有点麻木了。

凌赫自然是看不透凌柒此刻的想法，也不敢轻易试探，不等凌柒说话，已经很是自觉的转过身脱裤子了。

脱到里面的内裤时，凌赫迟疑了一下，但还是咬咬牙给拽到了膝盖下面，然后自动自觉的趴到了茶几上，露出个白皙的屁股腾空在凌柒面前。

“……”凌柒一时间看着眼前这白花花的一幕，有点不知道该说什么的一言难尽。

他都没跟凌赫说上一句话，也没来得及来个例行的思想教育，人都已经趴下了？这回这么机灵知道自己哪儿做错了？

凌柒眉一挑，一下子倒是被挑逗起了兴致，也不急着要完成今天的“任务”了，随意拿过刚刚让程沢胆战心惊怕得要死的木刷，轻轻的贴在了凌赫的臀尖上。

冰凉的触感，让凌赫瞬间身子一僵，尤其是屁股的位置，凉得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

“说说，这么自觉趴下，是不是反省好了。”凌柒声音稍显轻快，语气里隐约含着调戏，只是凌赫听不听得出来就很难说了。

凌赫闻言更是心里一慌，刚刚一直听着“啪啪——”个不停的敲打声，他的小心脏也跟着一下一下的跳着，都完全被吸引去了注意力，跟着忐忑惊慌，哪里顾得上去所谓的反省啊。

凌赫背对着凌柒趴下，苦着脸的神情凌柒角度问题自然也没有看到，但是沉默的气氛，已经说明了一切。

“不回话？”凌柒也没生气，却是故意这般说道，手中的木刷更是威胁似的往凌赫的屁股尖上用力压了一压。

“我，我……”凌赫连忙张口，心里着急，却说不出个所以然来。

其实就算是凌赫刚刚没有被影响到，他也不见得能反省出些什么来啊……在他自己看来，他最近可以说得上是表现很好了，也没做什么错事犯在凌柒的手上。

所以凌赫自己也实在是很无辜，实在是想不透，他究竟是做了什么连自己都不知道的事，居然会被凌柒安排在最后来教育。

按照凌柒这从轻到重的排序，凌赫都可以想象，自己今天的遭遇，绝对不会比程沢轻到哪里去的了。

但是除了那次的事之外，凌赫是真的想不出来啊……

“嗯哼？”吞吞吐吐说不出个所以然来，凌柒又不傻，怎么会不懂凌赫压根就没有反省出些什么来。

贴在凌赫臀尖上的工具，就如同施压一般让凌赫心慌意乱，生怕它随时都会落下，这种时候，他还哪里想得出来啊，急得额头上都冒了细碎的冷汗出来。

凌柒却只是浅浅的看了他一眼，然后站了起身，“想不出来的话，那就这样趴着好好想想吧。”


	44. 244

察觉到凌柒在走动的时候，凌赫愣了一下，完全搞不懂凌柒的用意，甚至想要重新起来。

但是他没敢，凌柒都说了要他趴着好好想，凌赫又哪里敢起来，但是这个尴尬的姿势，使得他根本就看不到凌柒在做什么。

角落里的四人，听到凌柒的脚步声时，更是心里一跳，不是都挨完打了吗，怎么又过来找他们了。

谁也不敢说话，只是僵硬着身子看着自己眼前的墙壁，努力的摆出一副在认真反省的姿态，希望凌柒不是找上自己。

凌柒走近角落，将四个人那模样看了一眼，还别说，真不是一般的相像，估摸着心里琢磨着什么也都是差不多的了。

最后，当凌柒停在路浔面前的时候，路浔苦着脸就差没哇一声哭出来的那种，那小表情看着，真的是要多可怜有多可怜了。

“……”他还什么都没干呢，凌柒真的是服气了，这么一个委屈包，也就路浔能摆出来了，偏偏他还十分受用。

无奈的看了人一眼，在路浔惊慌失措的眼神下，将人打横抱了起来，留下一句“送你回房间”给余下的人听。

除了还趴在那里的凌赫，其他三人闻言见状瞬间就酸了，刚刚还以为凌柒是过来干嘛的，怎么一眨眼就变成了这样啊，相比干巴巴站在这儿听别人挨打，他们也宁可被抱回去休息啊！

不止他们，凌赫也是惊愕，他不是还没挨打吗？凌柒怎么就把路浔送走了，通常反省日不都是要五个人一起挨打的吗？这说不通啊？

虽然凌赫很是迷茫，但是凌柒却没有要解释的意思，将路浔送回房间抱着哄了亲了之后，又回来一一将其他人都同样送了回去。

算上哄人的时间，凌柒起码花了将近半个钟的时间才回来。

凌赫趴在那里趴得可以说是腰酸背痛的那种了，但是除了进进出出的声音之外，他是真的搞不懂现在究竟是什么状况。

听到房门被重新锁上的时候，凌赫下意识的反应就是身子一僵，觉得应该是凌柒重新回来了，然后紧跟着就是去想自己刚刚有没有趴好，有没有乱动。

凌赫今天对凌柒，是真的完全看不透，他把人全送了回去，然后把他一个人留在书房里反省，究竟是什么打算啊。

如果说是把他重罚，也不至于把人都送走了，可是如果不是的话，为什么就剩他俩了，就像是要做些不让人看的事情一般让人心里忐忑。

凌柒重新坐回到沙发上，看了眼还维持着姿势趴在那里的凌赫，心里又是好笑又是觉得无奈，也就凌赫这老实巴交的，每次遇到这种时候都不会偷点懒，明明都已经累得身子轻微发颤的那种了。

“起来。”凌柒后背靠在沙发靠背上，语气温和的说道。

凌赫闻言更是一愣，起来？要他起来？他没听错？

行吧，就这么个木讷迟钝的反应，凌柒也不指望他了，身子前倾，伸手揽过人的腰，把人提了起来，在自己面前站定。


	45. 245

“啊柒？”凌赫试探着问道，反应有点呆愣，不是要他反省吗？怎么就把他抱起来了。

“反省出什么来了没有？”凌柒一看凌赫那榆木疙瘩的模样，就知道他还在茫然中，很是无奈的开口提醒道。

“反省……”凌赫下意识的看了凌柒一眼，一句没有差点就要夺口而出，好在最后一刻给忍住了，差点没把自己给吓死。

“我，我不该自怨自艾……？”凌赫这话说得，他自己都觉得别扭，还不自主的带上了点疑问的语气，除了这样，他实在想不到别的了。

这个月下来，他也就因为点外卖的事跟凌柒闹了一下，被人教育了一顿，也就没有别的了。

“知道为什么就留你一个吗？”凌柒没有正面回应凌赫刚刚的话，但是单就稍稍略起的嘴角，已经彰显着凌赫刚刚随口一说的话正巧应上了凌柒的心思。

“啊？不知道……”凌赫是真的跟不上凌柒的思路，只能是问一句再答上一句。

行吧，凌柒也不指望他能真的明白多少了，看向人开口道，“凌赫，我希望这是最后一次，因为这样的事罚你。”

“……”所以，真的被他蒙对了？凌赫一时间有点不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，都已经罚过了，现在还要算旧账啊，可是这也不至于把他安排到最后吧……

“我这次不会轻罚你，我要你记住这次的教训，以后不再犯，能做到吗？”凌柒翘着腿，看着呆呆的站在自己面前的凌赫，训道。

“能，能做到……”这种时候，有点脑子的人都知道怎么回答吧，凌赫又不蠢。

“去吧，趴好。”凌柒努了努自己前面的茶几，刚刚其他人趴过的地方。

“……”既然要趴回去，为什么还要多此一举要他站起来啊？凌赫很是不解，夹杂着隐约的无语。

而且他实在是想不通，凌柒是要下多重的手还是要干嘛，居然要把其他人都散了，只留下他们两个，他心里是真的不能不多想啊。

凌赫是很疑惑，但是又哪里敢直接问，凌柒自然也没有要解答的意思，在那堆工具里挑挑拣拣，最后拿起了竹条。

虽然凌赫的工具是很多，而且看着渗人，但很多都是凌柒随手拿的，恐吓一般的作用罢了。加上前面几个人轮番收拾下来，凌柒现在的心还是颇软的，也不是很舍得用上那些狠厉的工具。

之所以把其他人都送走了，也是为了给凌赫留下几分薄面，接下来的惩罚，或许不重，但绝对羞人。

按照凌赫一贯的性子，如果真当着那么多人的面这么罚他，指不定得害羞多久不情愿见人呢。

而且凌赫本就是他们兄长，这么点情面，凌柒还是会给的。

至于凌赫，很是郁闷的重新趴回茶几上摆好姿势，自然是不可能知道凌柒的想法的，只是在听到凌柒紧跟着出口的话时，却脸色一白，震惊而又不敢置信的表情，快速的回头看着凌柒。

凌柒说的是，“自己扒开。”


	46. 246

都已经趴在那里了，还能够扒开哪里呢？意思这么明显，凌赫又怎么会不懂。

凌柒的声音也没多重，听不出喜怒，惨白着脸回过头的凌赫却没能得到多余的回应，只能看到凌柒手上提着竹条的一方侧面的角度。

两个人都心知肚明，如果让凌柒亲自动手给他掰开，凌赫就绝对没有什么好果子吃了。

凌赫可以说得上是垂头丧气的回过头，明明都没开始挨打，神情却像是被人狠狠教育了一番的失落模样。

虽然心里很是忐忑害怕，还夹杂着不情不愿，但是凌赫还是选择了服从凌柒刚刚的命令，双手微颤着往背后伸去，最后落在了自己的臀部上。

冰凉的触感，让凌赫身子微微一抖，又连忙矫正了自己跪趴的姿势，怕凌柒还会寻到他憋得错处。

凌柒一直没有说话，但是他的视线却是一直落在凌赫身上，看着人一点一点掰开自己的两边臀瓣，然后露出那处幽深隐秘的峃口出来。

啧，真乖，凌柒满意的点了点头。

“我说了，这次不会请罚，有异议吗？”凌柒故意将竹条竖起，贴在那控制不住微微缩放着的花口处，出声道。

凌赫被那根轻薄的竹条给吓得下意识的收缩了一下，然后哆嗦着摇头，又觉得不对劲，连忙出声，“没，没有……”

他们的“生杀大权”，一贯都是在凌柒的手上，自己本人又哪里有质疑权啊。现在屁股都直接在凌柒的手上等着任人宰割了，就更别说提出异议了。

对于这一点，凌赫又哪里会看不清呢。

“不定数目，罚到我认为你足够认识到这次的错误为止。”饶是凌赫足够乖巧，凌柒该下手的时候还是会下手，从没有商讨的余地，很是直接的给人定了刑。

“知，知道了……”越是这样，凌赫就越是觉得煎熬，连既定的数目都没有，也不知道什么时候才能熬得出头。

该说的话都说了，该提点的也提点了，凌柒也不再啰嗦，提着手中的竹条，很是干脆利落的下手。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”竹条的声音很轻，但是落在凌赫那柔嫩的某处，可就不是那么轻的了。

凌柒下手本就不会轻，一连五下下来，让凌赫差点没能喘得上气来，张大嘴巴愣是强忍了下来，额头死死的磕在茶几上，双手使劲紧紧的掰着自己的臀瓣，就算臀瓣痛了也不敢松手，反而借此去分散花口处的痛意。

痛——是真的痛！只是五下，凌赫就已经痛得脸色惨白了，这回不是被吓得，而是实打实被痛白了。

那么娇嫩的地方，就算是竹条这样轻便的工具，也一点都不好挨啊，凌赫是真的觉得，如果凌柒今日是真的铁了心要收拾他，给他一个永世难忘的教训，他未必就真的能够熬得住。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”又是夹着风的五下，直直抽得凌赫咬紧牙关，冷汗直冒，死死的紧绷着身子。

不，不行了，他快要熬不住了……


	47. 246

都已经趴在那里了，还能够扒开哪里呢？意思这么明显，凌赫又怎么会不懂。

凌柒的声音也没多重，听不出喜怒，惨白着脸回过头的凌赫却没能得到多余的回应，只能看到凌柒手上提着竹条的一方侧面的角度。

两个人都心知肚明，如果让凌柒亲自动手给他掰开，凌赫就绝对没有什么好果子吃了。

凌赫可以说得上是垂头丧气的回过头，明明都没开始挨打，神情却像是被人狠狠教育了一番的失落模样。

虽然心里很是忐忑害怕，还夹杂着不情不愿，但是凌赫还是选择了服从凌柒刚刚的命令，双手微颤着往背后伸去，最后落在了自己的臀部上。

冰凉的触感，让凌赫身子微微一抖，又连忙矫正了自己跪趴的姿势，怕凌柒还会寻到他憋得错处。

凌柒一直没有说话，但是他的视线却是一直落在凌赫身上，看着人一点一点掰开自己的两边臀瓣，然后露出那处幽深隐秘的峃口出来。

啧，真乖，凌柒满意的点了点头。

“我说了，这次不会请罚，有异议吗？”凌柒故意将竹条竖起，贴在那控制不住微微缩放着的花口处，出声道。

凌赫被那根轻薄的竹条给吓得下意识的收缩了一下，然后哆嗦着摇头，又觉得不对劲，连忙出声，“没，没有……”

他们的“生杀大权”，一贯都是在凌柒的手上，自己本人又哪里有质疑权啊。现在屁股都直接在凌柒的手上等着任人宰割了，就更别说提出异议了。

对于这一点，凌赫又哪里会看不清呢。

“不定数目，罚到我认为你足够认识到这次的错误为止。”饶是凌赫足够乖巧，凌柒该下手的时候还是会下手，从没有商讨的余地，很是直接的给人定了刑。

“知，知道了……”越是这样，凌赫就越是觉得煎熬，连既定的数目都没有，也不知道什么时候才能熬得出头。

该说的话都说了，该提点的也提点了，凌柒也不再啰嗦，提着手中的竹条，很是干脆利落的下手。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”竹条的声音很轻，但是落在凌赫那柔嫩的某处，可就不是那么轻的了。

凌柒下手本就不会轻，一连五下下来，让凌赫差点没能喘得上气来，张大嘴巴愣是强忍了下来，额头死死的磕在茶几上，双手使劲紧紧的掰着自己的臀瓣，就算臀瓣痛了也不敢松手，反而借此去分散花口处的痛意。

痛——是真的痛！只是五下，凌赫就已经痛得脸色惨白了，这回不是被吓得，而是实打实被痛白了。

那么娇嫩的地方，就算是竹条这样轻便的工具，也一点都不好挨啊，凌赫是真的觉得，如果凌柒今日是真的铁了心要收拾他，给他一个永世难忘的教训，他未必就真的能够熬得住。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”又是夹着风的五下，直直抽得凌赫咬紧牙关，冷汗直冒，死死的紧绷着身子。

不，不行了，他快要熬不住了……


	48. 247

眼见着凌赫私密的那处，被竹条抽得红肿了起来，都快要合不拢了，凌柒才勉为其难的收了手。

才抽了将将二十下，凌赫已经承受不住了，脸色惨白，冷汗直冒，大口的喘着气，随时都要痛喊出声来，双手紧紧捏着自己的两瓣屁股一片发白，估计全把巧劲用在这儿了。

凌柒拍了拍凌赫的手，示意人松开。

凌赫条件反射的松开手的同时，后面那处自动合拢，就像是被挤压一般刺痛，让凌赫下意识的捏紧了拳头。

下一刻，凌赫就被凌柒一个伸手反向，干脆利落的动作将他给翻了个身，背部还有光裸的屁股贴在冰凉的臀部上。

“啧，一，二，三……十。”凌柒拿着竹条，一下下的点着凌赫臀瓣上留下的手指印，嘴巴上念着数。

完整的十条手指印，青紫微红，各种程度都有，看得凌柒眯了眯眼。

凌赫因为姿势的问题，现在这个角度只要微微仰头就能看到凌柒的表情，但他一抬眸，看到凌柒眯眼的时候，结合着报数的声音，凌赫心里只剩下了一句话——完了。

做错了事该罚，该怎么罚，罚哪里，自然就该承受，该反省错误，自作主张的换个地儿，在凌柒不成文的规矩里，哪里有这样的说法。

凌赫是痛极了潜意识的想要分散自己的注意力，没想到一时间失了分寸，以致于把疼痛转移到了屁股上。当时没觉得什么，可是现在凌柒要秋后算账的时候，就察觉到危险了。

凌赫张大了嘴巴，却说不出一句辩解的话来，这种时候，好像真的是说多错多啊。而且，他现在心里直打颤，舌头就像被卷了一样根本活动不了的僵硬。

“尿布式。”凌柒很是直截了当的命令。

凌赫闻言一顿，祈求的眼神看向凌柒，这样的姿势就像个小婴儿一样，他都二十多岁快三字头的人了，实在受不了这么羞耻丢脸的姿势。

凌柒却很淡定的给了凌赫一个回视的眼神。

知道凌柒的吩咐不能反驳，凌赫只能哭丧着脸双手绕到腿上，努力的分开着双腿，双手落在臂弯处，往自己的方向压。

当戒尺贴在自己的臀部上时，凌赫就知道，凌柒是真的生气了。

或许凌赫是无心，但是凌柒绝不纵容，这是他赋予给凌赫的疼痛，容不得凌赫自己给予自己，这是来自他大男人的控制欲。

如果原本凌柒没打算对凌赫的屁股出手的话，那么现在，既然凌赫想要自己的屁股也跟着遭遭罪，凌柒成全他又何妨。

因为姿势的缘故，凌赫的臀腿处落在了凌柒最为显眼又顺手的地方，手中的戒尺，自然毫不犹豫的就往那个方向挥了上去。

凌赫被抽得拳头捏紧，却再也不敢抓住自己的膝弯处借力，只能僵持着自己的姿势，认认真真的忍着痛。

凌柒下手又快又狠，要将凌赫臀部上的伤痕全部覆盖成新的意图很是明显，就是可怜了这么个凌赫。


	49. 248

一下又一下，整个书房里充斥着的都是戒尺着落的闷声。

凌赫能做的，只有抿紧双唇去咬牙忍着，双臂环着大腿，却没敢再有一丁点儿的分散注意力的行为。

痛，太痛了，痛得凌赫脸都白了，冷汗直冒的那种。

凌柒每一下都用了劲度，明摆着就是要凌赫吃下这次教训，每一下戒尺，都留下一条痕迹鲜明的红肿，在凌赫看来，就如同是要掀起一层油皮一般。

“啪——”

“呜——”几十下戒尺下来，凌赫整个屁股已经红肿了一圈。饶是他熬刑能忍，也抵不住这回锅肉的狠厉滋味啊，眼眶深红，到嘴的痛呼就那么没忍住喊了出来。

不，不打了行不行……凌赫心里满是求饶却不敢喊出口，只能是带着祈求的眼神仰头去看凌柒。

凌柒自然能够接收得到凌赫的眼神，微微挑眉，却没有给出别的反应来。心里却是在矛盾着，不想听到求饶不想他们逃避错误的是自己，但是现在，凌柒却又很难得的，想要听听凌赫的求饶声。

听到了凌赫的求饶声，凌柒并不一定就会心软就这么轻易放过他，但是他就是一时兴起挺想听到凌赫那软软的求饶声。

心思一动，凌柒手上的戒尺就捂得更加兴起了，比之刚刚的力度，更要加重上一分，狠狠的抽在了凌赫的臀尖上。

“呜——”凌赫猝不及防又是一声轻喊。

殊不知，凌赫压根就猜不透凌柒此刻的想法，只以为他是不想听到自己的声音，所以才故意加大了力度，心里瞬间就慌了，下意识的就在呼喊之后咬上了自己的嘴唇。

凌柒本就因为凌赫弄得自己臀瓣都是手指印存了点怒气，如今一看他居然还敢咬上自己了，不生气才怪。

“你还敢给我咬嘴唇，胆生毛了吧你！”凌柒出手就是不留情的一道戒尺，挥出了一道硬鞭的效果，伤痕瞬间由红变白，再转为青紫。

“不，不是……痛呜——”凌赫被凌柒这一戒尺给抽得浑身痛得一机灵，反应过来自己做了什么，连忙惨白着脸张开了嘴。

完了完了，这种时候居然还敢咬嘴唇类似于自残的行为，凌赫心里慌得直打鼓，这岂不就是在老虎嘴上拔毛找死吗！

“我，我不是故意的……”虽然解释显得很无力，但是凌赫还是忍不住求饶了，他整个屁股由里到外，全都是痛的，又怎么能做得到不慌呢。

“那怎么才叫做故意？嗯？”凌柒手中的戒尺往人臀尖上就是一贴，带着点劲儿就是一压，故意吓唬着人。

不过凌柒的目光早就在凌赫的脸上一扫而过了，看到人嘴唇上没有什么明显的痕迹和咬伤，才稍稍放下心，有心思去挑弄他。

“我，我……”凌赫嘴巴大张，却不知道该说出些怎样的话来反驳，而且他现在这个姿势，也实在是让人难受，都快要思考不了的那种了。

“我，我真的知错了……”凌赫我来我去我了那么久，好不容易才我出一句认错的话来，苦着脸很是不知所措的表情。


	50. 249

“知错？哪里错了？”在凌柒看来，他还胆子肥着呢，那句话怎么说来着——对不起我错了，我下次还敢。

“都，都错了……”凌赫一贯是老实惯了，此刻让他投机取巧他也不会，只能干巴巴的说着表面话。

行，凌柒一听就知道这人就是在敷衍自己，也不恼，拿着戒尺继续给凌赫那个可怜的屁股上第二层色。

可就苦了凌赫了，这回连抿嘴都不敢了，只能张大着嘴巴，像条濒临缺水的鱼儿一样喘着气，看得凌柒都有点哭笑不得，一时间被分了神，手下的力度也卸了几分。

“啪啪啪啪啪——”

不过饶是这样，凌赫也被抽得难耐，就算凌柒的力度再轻，可落在已经伤痕累累的屁股上，真的不是那么容易熬的。

换了别的人施刑，凌赫就算是咬破舌头都不会求饶，可是眼前的人是凌柒，那个被他藏在心窝里的凌柒，又哪里做得到这般隐忍。

凌柒手上的戒尺才刚给凌赫的一边臀瓣上了第二次色，就已经听到了凌赫隐隐的啜泣声了。

不重，很细微，就像是只猫咪一样，但是凌柒还是心软了。

“罚错你了？”凌柒将戒尺搁到茶几上，看向凌赫，也没有要把人扶起来的意思。

“没，没有……”凌赫维持着这姿势很是辛苦，摇了摇头，张嘴回话，语气里带着哽咽。

“那你哭什么？”凌柒又问。

“痛，呜……”不问还好，一问凌赫就忍不住了，实话实说之后没忍住自己的眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”的落着。

凌柒更是觉得新奇的挑眉，“打你难道还想不痛？”这是什么逻辑？

“不，不是……痛，我，我错了，饶了我吧……”凌赫意识到今日的凌柒倒是有耐心仿佛挺好说话的，强忍住心里的慌乱，紧张而又可怜巴巴的带着祈求的眼神看着凌柒。

凌柒被凌赫这眼神看得一窒，差点就被吸了心神，恨不得把人就地办了的那种，就连看着凌赫的眼神，都晦暗了几分。

“我，我不该自怨自艾，我真的不敢了，以后会努力改的。”凌赫这回是真的意识到自己的错处的，而且刚刚求饶之后，凌柒难得的没有立刻赏他一顿戒尺，所以凌赫很是识趣的又补了几句认错的话。

还别说，凌赫这话是真的说到了凌柒的心窝子里的，说得人心里很是服帖，就连凌赫刚刚那“自残”的举动，凌柒也不舍得跟他计较了。

不过，凌柒也没有就这么轻易放过他的道理，才把小花抽肿了而已，还不到把这个错误翻篇的程度，“那你说怎么罚？”

凌赫苦着脸，最怕回答这种送命题了，无论怎么回答，惨的那个人都永远只会是自己，但是又不能不答，只能认命的看向凌柒，“啊，啊柒你做主吧……”

凌赫被凌柒那好整以暇的眼神看得心里发慌，就像是只被猎人盯住了的猎物一般，张口就想来上一句“主子决定”，但是还好忍住了。


	51. 250

“要我决定？”凌柒明知道凌赫这是回答不上来，挑一挑眉，重新捡起戒尺，一边说话一边往人的身上点着，“要我说，这里，这里，这里，都该罚。”

凌赫心里瞬间一炸，脸蛋也跟着爆红，可算是明白了凌柒今天为什么把人都清走了。

这意思还不够明显吗，凌柒手上的戒尺，一一点过的地方，是凌赫的乳头，肚脐，小小赫，花峃，大腿内侧，就连那两颗丸子，都没有被遗漏，全都是羞耻的地方。

凌柒这是摆明了要给他上羞罚，让他羞耻到以后只要想起来都不敢再胡思乱想，让他以后一旦想要自惭形秽，就会想到今日这羞到没皮没脸的责罚。

“啊，啊柒……”凌赫慌乱得不知该如何是好，只能结结巴巴的喊着凌柒的名字。

但是凌柒已经放下了戒尺，换上了软鞭，抵在了凌赫的花口处。

那里本就因为之前的责打，红肿不堪，一贯入口处的皱褶也被抚平了不少，根本已经看不出往日的诱人花蕊了。

软鞭刚一贴上，凌赫下意识就是一缩，但是那处那里禁得住凌赫这么大的动作，积压的疼痛，痛得凌赫脸都白了。

“今天要把这些地方都抽紫了，有意见吗？”凌柒也不定数目，明摆着是早就决定了要这样，但是偏偏还要去打趣凌赫要凌赫自己决定。

凌赫听着就是心里发苦，都是些那么敏感的地方，都抽紫了得痛上多久啊，但是他也知道这是凌柒早就决定了的，也不敢反驳，只能一边流着眼泪一边带着恐惧的眼神念头。

峃口早就红肿不堪，距离抽紫，也费不上凌柒多大的功夫，就是可怜了凌赫这个要挨回锅肉的，这么个地方，哪里是这么好熬的。

而且他现在还在维持着那个艰难的尿布式姿势，之此种情况下，只能是一边隐隐的啜泣，一边双手下垂，落在大腿根的位置，将手贴在了自己红肿的臀部上。

屁股已经够痛了，凌赫还得忍着痛强行掰开，好露出自己隐秘的某处方便凌柒下手，凌赫可以说得上真的是苦不堪言了。

如果问凌赫后不后悔，到了此刻，他绝对能毫不犹豫的回答，后悔，后悔得要死，早知道有今日，他为何当时要这么瞧不起自己，以为自己不得凌柒的喜欢，总是那么的自卑觉得自己配不上，结果成了今天这般局面。

一次又一次，凌柒那怒火可不是简单的叠加那么简单，自然是要加倍的还到凌赫的身上的。

一次不够，就两次。

凌柒就不相信了，他就不信自己没有法子能够治得了眼前的人。这种方法不行，就换种方法，势必要凌赫吃足了教训。

看他以后还敢不敢胡思乱想，只要他一敢乱想，势必让他先想起来今日遭受的羞罚，看他还敢不敢继续想下去。

只能说，凌柒的目的是真的达到了，别说以后，别说熬过这刑罚，单单是现在，凌赫就已经真的知道自己的错处了，是真的不敢了。


	52. 251

心里是知道错了，但是该挨的打，还是要挨的，凌柒自然不会因为凌赫这可怜巴巴的求饶的神情，就这么轻易的饶过他。

在凌赫惊慌的眼神下，软鞭就那么从凌赫的小花处被带起，轻微的“咻——”的一声，下一秒，软鞭已经直直的咬上了凌赫那娇嫩的小花。

“呜哇——”回锅肉的滋味一点儿也不好受，尤其是在那么敏感的地方，凌赫不敢咬嘴唇，只能任由着自己呼喊了出声。

这样不定数目的责罚，就像是看不到希望一样让人心里紧张，根本看不到尽头。

好在凌柒今日虽然存了心要这样罚他，但是并没有禁了凌赫的音，反而是任由着凌赫像只小猫一样啜泣着喊痛。

一下又一下，凌赫根本掌握不住凌柒下鞭的规律，快慢轻重，全凭凌柒的心情决定，只是可怜了凌赫这个受罚的，痛得脸色惨白，冷汗直冒，脸上已经分不清究竟是冷汗还是自己被抽得痛哭出来的泪水了。

不用照镜子，凌赫都能猜到，自己现在肯定很狼狈，一想到自己现在这个尊容在凌柒面前卖丑，凌赫心里就更是一抽一抽的难受。

“呜呜，呜呜呜……”心态一崩，凌赫就再也控制不住了，呜咽的声音，一直抽泣个不停。

但是这才刚刚开始，还远不到结束的时候，凌赫就哭成了这样了，后面的可得怎么熬啊。

而且这么个艰难的姿势，凌赫也勉强维持了很久，凌柒就怕他一时哭过头，岔了气可就不好了。

小花处算下来，也就将将挨了五下软鞭，就哭成了这样，凌柒一时也是无奈得不知道该心疼还是该嫌弃，而且也就比之先前，更加红肿了，但是并不到淤紫的程度。

虽然如此，凌柒还是暗叹了一口气，放下了手中的工具，手一伸，将凌赫给捞了起来，搂在了自己的怀里。

“呜，啊，啊柒……”凌赫哭得上气不接下气，他也不知道自己今天怎么了，就是那么的矫情，就好像是费力拨开了那片阴暗，然后看到了凌柒播撒下来的一抹亮光。

而且，凌赫自认为自己今天已经够机灵的了，凌柒不希望他自怨自艾，他今天一声的主子都没喊，也没缩回去，虽然很狼狈，但是他已经很努力的在凌柒面前展现着自我了。

凌柒自然能够体会到凌赫的心情，知道凌赫在努力的做着自己，尝试着去放下心中的包袱。

这样的凌赫，自然是让凌柒欢喜不已，不然哪里会把人抱起来哄。

“嗯，我在。”凌柒一边温柔的应着凌赫胡乱的喊声，一边轻轻的给人拍着背顺气。

“我，我，我疼……”这样撒娇示弱的话从自己的嘴里说出来，凌赫羞得脸上，耳朵上，脖子上，全都透着一层粉红。

虽然知道凌柒或许不吃这一套，但是凌赫还是忍不住说出了口。

“嗯，我知道，乖，不疼打你做什么。”凌柒收回放在凌赫后背的手，揉了揉凌赫的发顶，以示鼓励。


End file.
